You're Such A Killjoy
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: It's been practically a year since they left Narnia. But, I mean how much can actually change in a year? Well in Madeline's case a lot. Will Peter be able to win her over again or will a so called friend and a Telmarine get to her first? Peter/OC.
1. Don't Put You're Hands On Me

Disclaimer: So like I still don't own Narnia… If I did Peter, Caspian, and Edmund would all be mine lol. But anyways this is the sequel to Don't Be A Buzz Kill. And before I got this kick started I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter of that one. So thanks so much to Princess of Narnia 1192, toshiba27, the unknown reviewer (still appreciate it), and FelipeMarcusThomas. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.

Madeline climbed out her window, Jason loyally behind her. It had been practically a year since they had been to Narnia. They were headed back to the campsite (where they had first gone to Narnia) in 3 to 4 days.

There was part of Madeline that wanted to jump in the car and go now, hop in the lake with her fingers crossed hoping her world would be on the other end. There was part of her that didn't want to go…. Scratch that there was part of her that knew she didn't deserve to go back. 3 months after they had gotten back Madeline was pretty much over the sorrow and blaming herself parts of the grieving stage. Jason classified her on the angry step.

She was sure her life was over… and since it was ending it might as well go out with a bang… right? Madeline used to be the girl at school that everyone wanted to party with but knew she would ever give them the chance. Madeline quickly changed her social status. She was at every party (her brother right there beside her) it didn't matter if she had to sneak out (which is what she was doing right now).

The place she and Jason were headed to right now was to the gas station about a block away from their house. There the two would hitch a ride with Charlie and they would head out to the last party they'd actually be able to attend before they had to go 'camping' again.

Madeline only had one thing on her mind as she and Jason hopped in the car with Charlie.

"What are we doing when we get there?" Jason asked the two.

Madeline looked at Charlie and smiled, "Getting wasted." The two said in unison.

This was absolutely wrong… Since when was Jason the responsible one? He wasn't. That was just it. Madeline had to get out of this. For god's sake she had a freaking tramp stamp now. That was on the 4th month when Jason had entrusted Charlie to watch her. Needless to say they both had a hangover in the morning Madeline had a tattoo right on her lower back of a red heart with angel wings and a halo above it and Charlie had 'Madeline Stone' in cursive and in a heart on his upper arm (where a t-shirt would barley cover it).

Charlie however didn't mind the new Madeline. Charlie didn't mind her for once paying him attention instead of everyone else. And he didn't mind her on him every time she was with him. And he didn't even mind that they weren't technically together but that hadn't 'stopped' them. And he wasn't quite sure he would mind if they ever stepped foot in Narnia again.

Jason looked at his sister. Her brown hair was down on her shoulders and she was slightly pulling the messy look with a little bit of hair spray and her rustling it up and she had thick dark eye-liner under her bright green eyes. She was wearing practically non-existent light washed, cut-offs and her shirt was practically a bandana that covered her front (hardly, it stopped at her naval) and had tiny string that tied around her back and tied around her neck. He had had enough, "Stop the car."

Charlie pulled over and Jason got out.

"Dude, what the heck?" Madeline asked getting out with him.

Charlie sighed before taking the keys out of the ignition and joined the 2 outside of the car.

"I'm walking back home." Jason told her.

"Come on, man. That's a long walk." Charlie informed him.

"I'll get mom or dad to come get me."

"Dude, they're gonna know I'm gone and come get me." Madeline pointed her painted black fingernails pointed at herself.

"Oh my god, Maddie! I don't even know you anymore! You're worried about them knowing you're going to a party, and you're gonna get drunk, and probably screw Charlie?" Jason yelled at his sister, "Good, at least you care what somebody would think."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She spat angrily.

"You used to care what Peter, your husband would think. Now you couldn't care less could you?"

"What the hell, Jason? She just got over him and now you're gonna bring it up!" Charlie yelled stepping dangerously close to his 'friend'.

"In case you haven't noticed I lost someone too! Nobody fracking cared about that! And guess what? I didn't go get drunk every night or write on myself with permanent ink! And I didn't get over it!" Jason took a step closer not wanting to lead on that he was going to back down.

Charlie and Jason felt as if someone had hit or pinched them hard and since they were close and they couldn't really see because it was dark they both assumed it was each other. And they both yelled, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Then the two were set off tumbling in the dirt getting each as many hits and jabs in as possible. The were rolling in Madeline's direction but they didn't notice. And Madeline was starting to feel the pinching and pulling as well and she just assumed the boys were slowly dragging her into it. None of the 3 even took into consideration that magic was unfolding around them.

However when the 3 found themselves standing and rolling in hot sand on a beautiful bright beach. As soon as the two boys separated bruises were starting to form on their arms and faces Charlie had a busted lip with blood running down his chin and Jason had a black eye and a bloody nose. Madeline helped them up their t-shirts were all stretched out from the pulling.

"Jason!" A familiar female voice called him.

Before Jason walked over to Susan he turned to Madeline, "I've had it with you," then he turned to Charlie, "And if you lay one more finger on my sister I swear to god I will rip your damn head off!"


	2. Because You Like Me Better

A/N: So, like of course and always I'd like to thanks the reviewers, mindyrainbowpants (who was the unknown reviewers last time!^^ lol), Paramore-Is-A-Band-People (Maddie, is sort of taking the whole leaving Narnia thing pretty hard and like always people have their way of dealing with things and in Maddie's case its not the best), xBettiolx13, princess emma of narnia, Princess of Narnia 1192 (she isn't dealing with leaving Narnia too well), and FelipeMarcusThomas (I believe Jason could too, lol. And I suspect you may be right). Also you guys may not like this chapter to much because well Peter and Madeline are going through a rough patch. And as much as that blows that was the only thing I could think of to come up with a plot for Madeline and Peter in this. Anyways I'll try to keep the updates somewhat frequent lol hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy. ^^

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Madeline asked quickly.

Charlie nodded his head and wiped his mouth with his t-shirt, smearing the white neckline with his blood, "Yeah."

"Madeline?" A familiar British, male, voice got both of their attention. I guess it just hadn't registered in their heads that if Susan was there surely Peter, Edmund, and Lucy would be there as well.

"Oh, Peter…. Hey." She greeted him awkwardly.

Madeline noticed that he was about to move closer to her but Madeline cut him off. Before he could make his move Madeline walked up to him and gave him a quick hug then walked back over and took her spot beside Charlie.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Charlie were all surprised by her actions. Especially Peter and Charlie. Charlie had pretty much prepared himself for the fact that if Peter had come back into the picture Madeline would dump him like old shoes and go back to him. And Peter blindly assumed that things would go back to the way they were. As it turns out both boys were wrong.

"Maddie!" Lucy yelled and ran over to her, breaking the seemingly growing awkward silence.

"What's wrong with Madeline?" Susan asked Jason as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know anymore… I haven't known for about 9 months….Oh, God that sounds like she was pregnant or something…"

"She wasn't was she?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no! She isn't now or has ever been pregnant. I would know. She totally blows at keeping secrets. She's just been out of it for awhile." Jason frowned at his sister as he watched her be bombarded by the two youngest Pevensies.

Charlie was starting to feel a bit weird as Lucy and Edmund were standing beside Madeline. Well Lucy was holding on to her for a bit, and talking up a storm if either one of them caught a word of it, that would be a miracle.

After a few seconds Lucy let go and moved on, "Charlie!"

He laughed a little bit and let her hug him.

Edmund decided he would be the next person to hug Madeline. Charlie noticed that even after a few seconds Lucy had stopped hugging him Edmund was still latched onto Madeline. Charlie cleared his throat and Lucy called him out on it, "Edmund, do you plan on letting Maddie go?"

Edmund and her quickly pulled away Madeline was smiling a little bit and Edmund was blushing.

Charlie could see why Edmund would want to jump on the opportunity to hold Madeline (he certainly always did). But he looked at the way Susan and Lucy dressed. They didn't dress bad it's just that they dressed very modestly and seeing the way Madeline dressed had to be breath taking. And the fact that Madeline was in the clothes didn't make them any less desirable.

"Thanks for making it awkward, Luce." Edmund shot her a look.

"Oh, trust me Ed it was awkward WAY before that." She smirked.

"Gee thanks, you always did have your way of making a guy feel good. Madeline." Edmund teased in a sarcastic tone.

"What I meant was I love you, Edmund." She informed him.

"That's just the way she is. I asked her out one time to a movie and she told me quote 'I guess… since there ain't nothing to do, and I'm bored as hell… as long as we make sure no body knows I guess I'll go' unquote." Charlie told him.

Edmund chuckled a bit, "That doesn't sound like anything Madeline would say."

"They think just because I'm mean to them I'm mean to everybody." Madeline sighed and told Lucy.

Lucy looked at the two boys with a smirk, "I think they're just jealous because you like me better than them."

Peter watched the 4. He was starting to have a mixture of emotions overcome him. He was pretty sure the most prominent one right now was anger.

He was angry with Edmund, for knowingly flirting and embracing HIS wife (he was still allowed to call her that, right?). He was angry with Charlie because he got a year with Madeline that he didn't get to have. And he was angry with Madeline for… for forgetting all about him and what they had.

You know what? Scratch that. He didn't think anger was the most prominent emotion any more. He was just plain hurt. There was no other way of describing it… it was just plain as day hurt.

Jason could see it on Peter's face. He didn't know if anyone else could, because they all seemed to be acting like they didn't notice. The look on Peter's face was refreshing to Jason actually. How wrong was that? Not to wrong considering that lately if any male person looked at Madeline it was pure lust (and that annoyed him beyond no end). The one on Peter's face was one of genuine feelings for Madeline. He had been the only one to look at her that way for a while now.

But then again maybe he wasn't. For some ungodly reason Jason seemed to ignore the constant one Charlie gave her.

"You know as nice a reunion this is. I think we should look around. I don't remember Narnia having this many ruins." Edmund pointed out.

"You're right. We should go examine the ruins!" Jason pointed his finger in the air and used some crazy heroic crossed with a mad scientist sort of voice.

They all looked at Madeline and Charlie expecting some crazy but playful insult or a reference to something the Pevensies didn't know about.

Madeline opened her mouth to provide them with the comment but then looked at her brother and closed her mouth, looking down. Charlie put a reassuring arm around her shoulders as they silently walked to the ruins.


	3. I Just Wanna Knock His Brains Out

A/N: Like always the first thing on the agenda is to thank my reviewers because I really really appreciate them lol and they are, Paramore-Is-A-Band-People (and don't worry he'll get more than a hug soon enough ;) lol), xBettiolx13, princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas (yep, Jason's the older brother I always wanted lol), and mindyrainbowpants (yeah I wasn't intentionally going to give her that look but I was doing the whole brainstorming and rewriting process and I just sort of wrote it in lol also I know as soon as ya answer I'm gonna feel stupid and be like 'Oh, goodness I should've know that but … I don't know lol you'll have to fill it in for me :( sorro) . Anyways thanks again dudes and dudettes this chapter mainly focuses on Peter and Jason so hope you guys enjoy ^^.

Jason seemed to notice Peter walking ahead and sort of by himself. Jason jogged up a little bit, leaving Susan for a second, to catch up with Peter, "Hey."

Peter looked up at him confusion playing on his facial expressions, "Hello?"

"I saw you staring at Madeline and Charlie." Jason pointed out his observation.

"I saw you and Charlie throwing a few and you yelling at them." Peter decided to play on that game.

"Yep. That totally happened." Jason bit his lip for roughly a second then nodded.

"I'm not trying to sound rude but, there had to be a reason you made a point to come up here. So the reason being?"

"She doesn't look at him the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a feeling you were trying to see if she looked at Charlie the same way you and her looked at each other." Jason explained.

"Oh. I you know haven't seen in her forever…" Peter tried to make an excuse.

"She was so… down for about 3 months you know. Charlie brought her out of her funk. He was there for her more than I could've been because you know I was pretty much there to. Granted I don't like the Madeline right now. Slutty, drunk a pretty portion of the time and all tattooed up…. But that's besides the point. What I'm saying in Madeline's eyes… she screwed up big time and Charlie helped her out. That's what she sees in him. And god love him I wanna knock his brains out a lot of the time lately but he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Jason sighed.

"Can we review a few of those parts?"

"Sure."

"Does she believe it was her fault?"

"Something was her fault. She didn't give me major details she just told me she told you she didn't want to be around you and then she wasn't."

"That wasn't her fault."

"She obviously believes it was."

"Tattooed up?" Peter asked moving on to the next subject.

Jason looked at him skeptically, "Dude, I know you know I'm not that big of an idiot."

"I never said you were an idiot."

"Then you should know I know good and well you've been paying attention to her ass a bit. And if you've done that you could look right above it and she has a tramp stamp. Scratch that that's just what mom and dad called it." Jason couldn't help but smile a little bit remembering that conversation.

"When did she get this?"

Jason looked up slightly like he was trying to remember, "Month 4."

"Why did she do this?"

"Drunk. Lost her discretion. Drunk. 3 good reasons."

"Were you or Charlie with her?" Peter asked.

"Charlie had her."

"Was he drunk as well?"

"Nope. He says he was but I mean I know a drunk person when I see one. He may have been a little buzzed but that was about it." Jason told him.

"And he just let her get a tattoo?" Peter 's eyes got a little wide-eyed.

"Charlie's not too good at saying 'No' to Madeline. But he got one too just so when it came out she wouldn't be the only one to crash and burn. Yep. Madeline Stone right on his arm." Jason pointed to show him where at specifically.

"Well how nice of him." Peter rolled her eyes.

"And to make sure it didn't hurt to bad." He added.

"What?"

"He got his first. She was kind of scared at first and figured it would hurt like heck so he checked it out." Jason told him.

"Well that was nice of him…" He added more sincerely.

"I know you don't necessarily like Charlie right now and trust me at this moment I'm not a fan but when 'they' went out to party and get wasted or whatever, it was Madeline doing most whatever and Charlie being the only sober one in the group watching her like a hawk." Jason admitted.

"Oh." Peter commented feeling a little bad about some of the things he was thinking about him.

"But, you know you gotta keep this a secret, right?"

"Why?"

"Cause Maddie doesn't know. She knows Charlie as her drinking buddy. The only person she doesn't feel like a loser too."

"You didn't try to make her feel better?" Peter asked quickly.

"As everyone forgets I had someone I lost too! And I tired. She was hardly ever sober or understanding at a moment I could speak with her. I mean I tried to tell them they were wrong right before we came and I mean we all know how well that ended." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sorry… I'm just a little on edge I suppose. I found out the woman I love doesn't even want to kiss me after a year of not seeing each other. And maybe it was just me but I could've sworn my own brother was hitting on the woman I was married to?" Peter tried out one of the phrases Madeline, Jason, and Charlie used to use constantly.

"Awesome dude! Like you know what I bet you're the guy who is going to start everyone saying 'hitting on'," Jason joked, "But it did appear that way."

"See, I was hoping I was going insane." Peter sighed.


	4. Sorry, I Couldn't Care Less

A/N: Ok, so first off I want to thank all my reviewers ^^, Princess of Narnia 1192, princess emma of narnia, DivaSister1, and mindyrainbowpants (I read your stories mazel tov on the original plot lol I probably have one that 50 million other people have already thought of lol I hate thinking of plots -_-. Lol also I noticed you're a Bones fan. Lol love that show watched the new one tonight or technically yesterday since its like midnight. Ever seen the show The Mentalist?). Also like a little bit of a heads up Charlie, Madeline, and Jason make up lol Yay! Please review and tell me what ya think lol and hope you enjoy!

The 7 wandered around the ruins. Examining any thing that looked significant in any way. Jason noticed that Madeline stayed with Charlie, Edmund, or Lucy. He also noticed that Peter stayed just far away enough so he could hear what they were saying.

"Wonder who lived here?" Edmund inquired.

"I think we did." Peter told him.

Peter picked up a golden chess piece, which was quickly claimed by Edmund, "Hey that's mine! From my chess set."

"Which one?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund answered his question with a question.

"Can't be," Lucy muttered, "Don't you see it?"

"What?" Everyone but Lucy asked.

"Imagine walls. And columns, there. And a glass roof." Lucy pointed out where everything is.

"Cair Paravel."

They all started to look around. Jason caught a glance at Madeline. He really did miss all of their inside jokes and playful insults… and maybe he overrated a little. Who was it that said everybody has their way of grieving and there is no right or wrong way?

"Hey Maddie! Charles! Sorry…"

The two looked over at Jason. The actual words were just words. But his expression and voice were sincere and they both assumed that was the best they were going to get from him, "Diddo!"

Jason dramatically ran up to Madeline, picked her up, and spun her around, "Oh, I've missed you Maddie!" He then put her down and turned to Charlie and offered him a handshake, "Sorry I busted your lip and threatened you."

"Sorry I gave you a nosebleed and ignored your threats." Charlie told him and shook his hand.

"Sorry I have a problem with that."

"Sorry I couldn't care less."

"Oh my god…" Madeline sighed.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry." Jason pulled his hands back like he was surrendering, "Now Charlie would you mind if I had a word with Madeline?"

He shook his head and took a few steps away until he found Edmund (he didn't want to just awkwardly stand by himself).

"How can I help you?"

"Maddie, I think you're being unfair to Peter." Jason stated quickly.

"How am I being unfair?" She asked defensively.

"The man you were married to, the man you stood in front of God, and promised yourself to and haven't seen in practically a year you simply greet him with a hug, not even a meaningful hug and then go hide behind Charlie. Don't you think that's a little cold and misleading?"

"First of all I did not HIDE behind Charlie, Second of all it was a meaningful hug and third of all I wasn't being misleading."

"Madeline a meaningful hug has to last more than 2 seconds. And you totally were misleading. Gosh, Maddie you've got the boy thinking you've totally forgotten and moved on."

"I haven't forgotten." She looked down.

"Oh, but you've moved on?"

"Maybe…"

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Pants on fire."

"God Jason if you don't quit calling me a liar I'm gonna beat your face in." Madeline threatened.

"Why do you care so much if I don't believe you?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"I just do! Is that why you apologized? So you could see where I stand with Peter? No offense but that's none of your concern."

"Everything you do is my concern Maddie. You're my best friend and my sister and hopefully you'll still be my partner in crime. But, you're right it's between you and Peter but you know I haven't seen you even attempt to give him a chance to talk to you."

"I haven't stopped him!"

"You haven't really been approachable either." Jason pointed out.

"Fine I'll try to make myself more approachable." Madeline compromised.

"Catapults." Peter pointed out the obvious remains of catapults.

This drew Madeline and Jason from their conversation and to Peter.

"What?"

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Peter concluded finally with a sigh.

After taking this into consideration they all decided (in their heads and to themselves) that this wasn't just a pleasure trip. Something or someone needed help and they'd be the ones to do it. They'd also have to try work out their personal lives amongst this all… whatever challenges they may face. They weren't quite certain of them yet.


	5. No, I've Seen To Many Horror Movies

**A/N: Ok so before I move on to the most important thing which is thanking my reviewers I'd like to give you my excuse for why it has taken soooo long for the update. Ok here it goes: My computer totally crashed and I had to get a new laptop and then rewrite this chapter. Lol I think it's a pretty good excuse. ^^ anyways moving on. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, princess emma of narnia, xBettiolx13 (and this chapter you should like because shh don't tell anyone but Maddie and Peter have sort of a moment and start to get along a bit better in this chapter), Paramore-Is-a-Band-People (Gah I know how that is lol my comp totally crashed :( it totally blows), FelipeMarcusThomas (Yeah they've both been a little eh but have no fear that changes a bit in this chapter and of course the well being of Narnia will of course come first lol), and Princess of Narnia 1192. Hope you guys enjoy and sorry again it took so long :{. **

Moments later they all found themselves standing in front of a... door perhaps? It was covered in ivy and moss and other greenery so they weren't totally sure. But they were about 85.7% positive.

Peter reached through all of the plants and confirmed their suspicions. Then pulled out a pocket knife to cut away a good bit of it. And with a little elbow grease from the males they 'opened' it up.

They all took a glance down the dark hall/stairway... it was... well extremely dark and a bit creepy and Madeline along with everyone else sort of dreaded going down it.

Peter found a large stick then tore a piece of the bottom of his shirt off and tied it around the end before turning to his brother, Edmund, "Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?"

Edmund began rummaging through his bag, "No, but... would this help?" He asked as he pulled out a flashlight.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter teased with a smile.

Edmund just shrugged causing Madeline to giggle a bit. Peter turned around to her and she decided to try something new. Instead of quickly wiping it away she did what she told Jason she would do: try to seem more approachable, "Why are we just standing here High King? Don't you think it's about time we get a move on?"

Jason smiled a bit as his sister teased him and Charlie's facial expression did the exact opposite.

Peter smirked a bit, "Since you're the one in such a hurry, would you like to lead this party?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're the brave not me. I've seen to many horror movies. I know what's waiting at the bottom of those stairs. Some crazy dude with an ax or a chainsaw waiting to cut up my face and make a mask out of it." Madeline answered quickly.

Everyone sort of looked at Madeline with a confused look like she had thought that response. Madeline laughed sort of awkwardly.

"Alright then I suppose we should get this show on the road," Peter commented turning on the light and starting down the stairs.

Madeline followed him, after her came Charlie, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Jason. As they walked Madeline saw a good sized spider crawl right beside her foot and she did the first thing that came to her mind and that was to grab Peter's hand tightly. Peter gave her hand a little squeeze to let her know he was there. And luckily for them they couldn't see each other because then they would both know they were blushing like crazy and Madeline would be able to see that large goofy grin on Peter's face. However she would probably see it anyway because slowly Peter's day was getting better and better.

Soon they found themselves in a surprisingly well lit room (but then again this was Narnia). Apparently the Pevensie's remembered much better than Madeline, Jason, and Charlie because they were able to recognize the room.

"I can't believe it's all still here." Lucy commented in amazement as she walked up to life size portrait- , like things on the walls of each of them, a trunk beneath each one, "I was so tall..."

"Well, you were older then." Susan told them.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger." Edmund commented making Susan's logical response sound completely idiotic.

They all began to look through the contents of their trunks. Susan made a 'huh?' sound and caused Lucy to turn to her, "What is it?"

"My horn. It isn't here. Must've been left at that tent or something." Susan tried to reason.

Peter pulled out his sword and unsheathed it, reading the inscription, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death... When he shakes his mane... we shall have spring again."

He re sheathed it and sighed, "Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone... I think its about time we found out whats going on."


	6. That's The Best You Could Come Up With!

**A/N: So the first order of this court is to thank all the reviewers for this chapter: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Princess of Narnia 1192, princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas (Haha I didn't even think about making it a talking spider. I think Maddie would've passed out had the spider looked at her and said 'Boo!' or even 'Dude, take a chill pill...' lol ;P), and glamouraj! I really appreciate all of the readers and reviews (cause they let me know people are actually reading this ^^)! Also I apologize if the lines are wrong and I gave them to someone else. I haven't watched the movie in a good bit (I know shame on me :( but I really haven't had any access at the moment) and the script I downloaded online may not be completely correct and it didn't label any names. So I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for that. **

It felt nice to be back in Narnia apparel. It had been so long since they had all been able to wear it around. And Madeline liked the weight of the necklace father Christmas had given her on her neck.

Off in the distance Susan and Lucy caught a glimpse of something... A small rowboat... And in the rowboat there were two men (soldiers perhaps?)... and they were holding a dwarf in chains... above the water as if there were going to drown him. Susan quickly pointed to it and informed everyone.

It would be their first heroic act in Narnia. Saving a poor creature from mean scary men. They took their stances, well except for Madeline. She didn't really have a stance. She didn't carry a weapon. So she just sort of awkwardly stood there as everyone else took their stance.

Susan drew her bow and arrow, "Drop him!"

The two men shrugged and did as they were told... they dropped him. And as he began to sink Edmund and Peter jumped into the water for their rescue and Susan 'picked the two men off'. Not a minute later Peter dragged the dwarf up onto the beach and Edmund was pulling a now empty boat to them.

Lucy got the dwarf out of his bindings and they all gathered around him.

"Drop him!That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf yelled.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan informed him.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He pointed out.

"Maybe we should've let them." Edmund mumbled causing Madeline to chuckle a little.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Peter questioned.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Peter told him earnestly.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" The dwarf said in almost a disappointed tone.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter went to shake his hand.

"You probably could've left off that last part." Susan told him.

"Probably." The dwarf agreed.

"You might be surprised." Peter smirked holding his sword a bit.

"You don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf instructed.

"Not me. Him." Peter told him and motioned to Edmund.

Edmund just smiled.

In just seconds they each had a sword and they began to go at it. Surprisingly enough they were both very good swordsmen. But it wasn't long before Edmund made a slip up and it cost him a thin cut to the forehead.

"Edmund! Are you alright?"

But the question wasn't necessary because of course Edmund was. Because in just a few more seconds Edmund had the dwarf on the ground with his sword no longer in his hand. He also wore that well known triumphant look.


	7. This Dirt Is Really Interesting

**A/N: So of course my first thing to do is thank my reviewers: FelipeMarcusThomas (I'm pretty sure with time the movie lines and you know what Jason just might have to be frightened by a snake I think he could fit as one scared of them lol) and princess emma of narnia! ^^ and then the second thing on my agenda is to apologize if it takes forever and a half to update but I have this major exam coming up and shh don't tell anyone but I'm not to exactly prepared at the moment.**

"They're so still." Lucy commented with a depressed tone as she ran her hand across the trunk of one.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin, the dwarf asked.

"They used to dance." She informed then.

"Wasn't long after you left. The Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods and the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin explained.

"Kind of depressing, isn't it?" Madeline whispered to Jason who hadn't much let go of Susan's hand.

Charlie had kind of taken the backseat on this adventure again... He knew it would be like last time. He wouldn't have much to do with anything and Madeline would know that and fall for the hero... yet again.

Jason just nodded to Madeline.

"I don't understand, how could Aslan let this happen?" Lucy inquired to really no one specific.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Trumpkin told them flatly.

Madeline looked down and began watching her feet slowly.

Peter looked back at Madeline, "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

Madeline sighed. It really didn't. She wished she could go back and redo that day that they did come back home. She would've convinced Peter not to work so hard that day. Or at least not yell at him for it. And she would've changed her last words to him from "I don't want to be around you" to "I love you."

"Get us to the Narnians... and it will..." Peter spoke.

Madeline somehow found herself walking beside Peter. She wasn't sure if she had started to walk a little faster or if he had slowed down... It didn't matter though.

"You ok?" Peter asked her.

"Duh."

"I haven't seen you look up in quite awhile." Peter stated.

"This dirt is... really pretty and... interesting." She didn't look up at him because she knew she still had tears in her eyes.

"Well... I'm getting kind of jealous." Peter told her plainly.

"Why is that?"

"Because that dirt is gathering all your attention. Meaning you haven't looked up and I haven't got to look at your breathtaking eyes, or you tantalizing lips, or your-"

Madeline interrupted him with a smile but didn't look up at him, "I don't know if you saw me roll my eyes but I can do it again if you missed it."

"I did miss it actually... I've missed it for awhile... So it'd be much appreciated if you could look at me and do it again."

Madeline looked up at him and rolled her eyes then quickly refocused on the ground beneath her. However Lucy's words caused her to look up again, "Hello, there."

A large black bear stood up on his hind legs as it faced Lucy, "It's alright, we're friends."

"Don't move your majesty." Trumpkin told her cautiously.

Lucy looked back, fear plaguing her eyes.

Madeline tensed and was preparing to be able to sprint over there and grab her.

Susan drew back her bow.

The bear made a frighting sound before starting to run towards Lucy.

"Stay away from her!" Susan warned, however the bear showed no sign of stopping or even acknowledging Susan's words.

Lucy tripped as she started to run and the bear hovered over her.

"Shoot! Susan! Shoot!" They all pleaded.

Just then an arrow to the bear's chest put him down.

Everyone looked at Susan. But there was still an arrow in her bow. Then they looked a little further behind her. Trumpkin was slinging his over his shoulder and he made his way to help Lucy up.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan asked, with concern in her now wide eyes.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin dismissed the question as if it were a stupid one.

"Thanks." Lucy managed to say as Trumpkin helped her up.

"He was wild. I don't think he could talk at all."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become," Trumpkin looked at them all with a warning look, "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Lucy walked over to Peter. He put a reassuring arm around her shoulder and he did the same with Madeline, "You know what that means right?"

Lucy shook her head.

"It means I need two of the best women in Narnia's help to get this place straightened back out." He smiled and pulled them both a little closer. Lucy's hand hung awkwardly by his side but Madeline put hers around his waist.

"Oh, crap..." Jason mumbled.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I was just thinking-"

"Oh no, that's not a good sign." Charlie countered.

Jason shot him a fake glare then continued, "Anyways... If Madeline is one of Narnia's best women than Narnia is screwed."

Madeline rolled her eyes a Jason and rested her head a bit against Peter. Despite all of the bad things going on in Narnia she was starting to enjoy being back and so was Peter.


	8. Should've Listened To The DLF

**A/N: Okness like always the first thing is: I want to thanks all of the reviewers : princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas (something tells me you may be right... it seems anytime you go to Narnia there's always a catch lol), Princess of Narnia 1192, and Divasister1. Also thanks to all of the people reading anyways... let's get this show on the road.**

Charlie Jason walked closely behind Madeline, Susan, and Lucy with Trumpkin. Peter was sort of leading the party and Edmund was behind him.

"I don't remember this way." Lucy commented.

"That's the problem with you girls, you can't carry a map in your head." Peter told them a bit playfully.

"That's because we have something to go in ours." Lucy defended with a smirk. Madeline couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the two.

"I just wish he'd listened to the D.L.F in the first place." Lucy sighed.

"D.L.F?" One of the boys asked.

"Dear little friend." Lucy informed them and Madeline and Susan began to giggle.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing." Trumpkin huffed.

"I'm not lost." Peter stated, it was more to himself than to the others as if he were trying to convince his own self.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin told him.

"You last saw Caspian at the shuddering woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken there is no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin told him.

"That explains it. You're mistaken." Peter shot him a glare.

"I'm glad you're back Maddie." Susan told her quietly.

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked.

"You were acting kind of queer."

"Sorry. It just happened all kind of quickly and you know I was sort of in a bad spot so I didn't want you guys to all know..." Madeline explained.

"We all love you Madeline. And we've all been there. There isn't anything you could do to change that." Susan smiled at her, "And just so you know, Peter and none of us blame you neither should you."

Madeline looked up at her, "He told you?"

"Yeah, he beat himself up about it. Mostly all he could say was 'Why didn't I find a stopping place and go back in time?', 'She was right I shouldn't have stayed so late.', 'Why didn't I tell her I loved her before I left?'." Susan told her, "But don't tell him I told you."

"Peter was great... I shouldn't have done what I did... I could've waited on him... I feel awful..." Madeline looked down a bit in shame.

"What did you do? You don't have to tell me. I'm just kind of curious."

"Well, I didn't do anything for about 3 months, hardly even ate, then I started sneaking out, drinking a lot, doing things I wouldn't have done, do things with people with people I shouldn't have done." Madeline looked down.

Charlie happened to hear Madeline's last words 'do things with people I shouldn't have done'. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was talking about him. Charlie hung his head. He knew that if Peter came back in the picture she would choose Peter over him. But he didn't think she would regret everything she did with him... much less admit it to Peter's sister.

Charlie turned to Jason, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Doing what I did to your sister."

"If you're talking about sleeping with her... I already knew that and saw it coming." Jason informed him.

"Not that specifically... I meant everything. Letting her drink, getting her that tattoo, you know sleeping with her... I guess I took advantage of the fact she was hurt. She regrets it anyway."

"Charlie. Don't say that. She doesn't regret it. She needed you. As much as I hate to admit it you're her best friend. You helped her through it. Doesn't matter that I don't like your methods. I couldn't do it. Perhaps why that's why I didn't like it sooo much." Jason told him, "She doesn't regret it."

"Yes she does."

"How do you know?"

"She said it..."

They all came upon a huge gorge like thing where there was a rushing river that would probably take you down if you were to fall in it.

Susan walked up to Peter who was looking at the edge, "You see, over time, water erodes the Earth's soil, carving deeper...-"

"Oh, shut up." Peter cut her off.


	9. Sorry

I've got some bad news you guys… At the time being I'm taking a break from this story. I'm so sorry but I still want to say thanks for all the support I've gotten. I absolutely plan on picking it back up and finishing it but right now it's sort of an 'ugh I guess I should write more' story. And we all know the ones that are like that are a great deal worse than the ones you actually want to write. Once again so sorry, but I will be back and may experiment with other stories.

My apologies,

Shaylon Ashriel


	10. Hollywood Undead Karaoke

A/N: So it's like been a pretty good while and I've thought about this a lot but I've decided I'm ready to continue this and first of all I want to thank those people who were not all thrilled with my decision to not continue this but they were supportive and understanding! I appreciate that so much :) so a special thanks to Princess of Narnia 1192, FelipeMarcusThomas, and WiseGirl747! Anyways I'm back with this and I still don't own Narnia and that's still a major bummer and I'm still pretty sure I screwed up some of the movie lines so I apologize for that you guys are just gonna have to work with me on that :P also I gave my favorite artist a small part in this :D the name of the song is "Dead In Ditches" I wouldn't recommend it for those readers who aren't big on language. Anyways I hope you guys read and enjoy and of course review so I know what you all think :)

"Is there a way down?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Falling." Trumpkin asked being what Madeline, Jason, and Charlie would call a smart allic.

Peter looked over at Madeline, "Well, we weren't lost."

Madeline rolled her eyes earning a smile from the blonde Pevensie. He was stubborn enough he would have to point this out.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked the group.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan stated.

"Aslan?" Lucy questioned then started pointing and yelling, "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Don't you see? He's right… there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy told them defensively.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin stated.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund came to his younger sister's defense.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking."

Peter looked around at their group. He looked a little hurt by the words, "I'm sorry, Lu."

This time Trumpkin kind of took the lead on leading the former Narnians. As they were walking Peter found himself walking beside Madeline, "Do you think I was being harsh?"

"Umm… do you want the honest answer or the… embellished one?" Madeline joked.

"Probably the lie." Peter chuckled a little bit.

"Hey do you mind if I change the subject ten miles that way?" Madeline asked.

Peter was a little confused by the expression, "Sure…"

As soon as Madeline opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by Jason, "Oh my God! I have my iPod!"

Charlie laughed, "Really?"

Jason stuffed his earphones back in his pocket and held his iPod in the air like it was some magical item that would save them all somehow, "Yes! Who is ready for some first class entertainment? Maddie let's amaze these people with our amazing Hollywood Undead Karaoke!"

Madeline was almost instantaneously by Jason, "Sounds good to me."

Charlie sighed and laughed (Hollywood Undead was her favorite artist she would never say no to that), "Wait let's play a game first. One of them is about to sing a pretty masculine part and the other is going to sing a usually neutral less offensive part. Which do you think will sing which?"

"My money is on Madeline singing the masculine part." Edmund chuckled.

Charlie nodded, "Good guess."

"Oh hush! What are you even contributing to this performance Charles?" Jason playfully snapped.

Charlie snatched the iPod from Jason, "I pick the song, duh."

Jason shrugged.

"Also I give the warnings. Lucy Madeline is a one of a kind person and I think we can all only handle one. Please do not attempt the things she does. Susan, Jason was brain washed by the extremely persuasive Madeline he does not personally believe anything he sings. Edmund, try not to be too amazed by Madeline. And Madeline…. Well you can do what you want." Charlie winked at her and turned on her favorite song.

Madeline winked back at him and laughed a little then began to sing with Jason (she always moved her body a certain way to the first part of this song which was part of the reason Charlie chose this one), "That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride. That's when we, that's when we, that's when we ride on these bitches."


	11. Not The Best Idea After All

A/N: So I really only have two things to say this time first of all a BIG thank you to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and princess emma of narnia! :) the second thing being please continue to tell me what you think and hope you enjoy!

Once the music and karaoke had ceased the eight sort of fell back into the original small walking groups. There was one small change: Charlie had started walking with Edmund.

"Remember how you wanted to change the subject earlier?" Peter asked Madeline.

Madeline just nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well…ummm… I'm a little curious of what you were going to change the subject to." Peter admitted.

"Oh… do you remember THAT one night?" Madeline asked softly.

"I'm kind of hurt you had to ask that. Of course I remember that night." Peter told her lugubriously.

"Well I –uh I'm sorry for those things I said." Madeline's voice obviously harbored sincerity although she was never good with apologies and they usually sounded fake.

"Madeline. That's not like you." Peter looked down.

"What's not like me?"

"You never used to apologize for something. Especially when I was the one needing to apologize." Peter teased carefully. He wanted to lighten the mood but he didn't want to go far enough to where he sounded like he didn't care about the situation.

"Well I've been waiting this whole time for an apology but you know after so long I figured maybe just this once I was the one who needed to apologize." Madeline decided to play along.

Peter stopped (he was holding Madeline's hand so she had to stop too), "Madeline, I'm dreadfully sorry for the way everything turned out and I wish it hadn't happened that way at all. I'm also very sorry for how I was that night."

Madeline was almost positive she was tearing up but honestly she didn't care that much. She had tried desperately every minute of every day to erase every memory of that night and she always failed miserably. She had also avoided talking about that night as well, for obvious reasons of course, "It's not a big deal. We were both kind of blah that night."

"Well I just needed you to know that I was sorry. I've been waiting quite a while to tell you that." Peter told her.

Madeline started walking again, Peter following, she really just wanted to drop the subject, "Well I forgive and I'm sorry too so I guess we're all good now."

"Yeah I suppose we are."

Peter wanted to get deeper into the subject. Susan always said if you didn't talk about stuff like this it would just keep bothering you like a thorn in the side. Peter never really talked about it with Susan and he just said when he saw Madeline again he'd talk about it then. He was unaware of the problem that was keeping him from doing that now. Madeline didn't want to talk about it. Period.

Peter convinced himself he would leave her alone for now but he knew they both needed to discuss it but just not now. They were sort of in the middle of something right now.

"Timber!" The sound of many other's voices filling the forest caused the 8 to bring themselves into a tighter group and start to be more careful.

"Get back! Watch your back!" Their harsh whispers guided them to be crouching behind a large pile of logs, "Look out!"

"Steady, steady! Timber!" There were soldiers everywhere cutting down trees.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Trumpkin admitted as they all began to try to safely and clandestinely make their way away from this area.


	12. But I Am A GrownUp

A/N: As always the reviewers and readers are the first to be thanked so thank you to princess emma of narnia and WiseGirl747 (also I tried to make this chapter a little longer I'm eager to hear your verdict :)). I'm always eager to hear everyone's thought :)! I LOVE reviews they make my day and you know motivate to keep the updates coming faster :P. Anyways so like this wasn't the fastest update ever but I don't think it was too shabby :) and I'll try to keep that up. So this chapter is pretty much about Maddie and Peter and I know some of the readers were a tad bit upset when Maddie wasn't fully embracing Peter so I'm pretty sure you guys will like this chapter then and I also apologize I BLOW at writing really sweet and romantic stuff I wanted to shoot myself trying to think of stuff hopefully you guys wont feel the same reading it. Enjoy! :)

The eight were all the way back to the place they had deemed not crossable.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy.

Lucy looked somewhat hurt by these words. Nobody yet again believed her even though she never lied to them… most anyone would probably be hurt by this especially if it were your siblings, "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't THINK I saw him. I DID see him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin mumbled.

Charlie, Jason, and Madeline chuckled a little bit at Trumpkin's input.

Lucy began walking around, recalling where she had seen Aslan, "It was right over…-"

The ground beneath her gave way to the weight and in about a second Lucy was gone, "Lucy!" The other seven gathered around the spot where she had fallen quickly and looked down.

Lucy was on a lower level looking up with a bright smile, "Here."

A breath of relief was let out of everyone's mouths and they smiled and one by one they began to follow the girl that always proved herself trust worthy.

It wasn't too long before they had crossed the river and nightfall had almost come. They had made a fire and set up a place for them to sleep for the night.

Once everyone had settled down it wasn't long before they all began to drift off to sleep. All except two that was. Peter and Madeline sat quietly whispering to one another until Peter was sure everyone was asleep.

Peter attached his lips to Madeline's in a soft kiss. She had never really been one for soft and sweet stuff but this one was perfect. So why did she feel so awful? She broke the kiss quickly.

"Peter, when you were back in well the real world did you ever kiss or sleep with anyone else? Please answer honestly." Madeline whispered.

Peter just shook his head, "Did you?"

A single tear fell down Madeline's face. It wasn't one of those tears of joys or that's so amazingly sweet or romantic tears either. Peter knew the answer instantly, "I'm sorry."

"Was it Charlie?" Peter really didn't want to know the answer but then again if it was Charlie he really wanted to give him what was coming to him.

Madeline nodded her head and sat up, "I'm sorry. I really am. I understand that you hate me now and I'll leave you alone, but I just thought I'd never see you again and Charlie kind of reminded me of you in a way."

"I don't hate you. I could never in a million years hate you and I really don't want you to leave me alone ever." Peter told her frankly and sat up as well. It was apparent in his voice that he was more than a little hurt, "How did he remind you of me?"

"You guys may not notice but you're actually a lot alike. Both really stubborn and always right and well you get the picture." Madeline told him.

"You know I was pretty bad off myself when we left Narnia. I hated myself for quite a while and I acted like I pretty much hated everything else for a while and then I was more pleasant, but I wasn't if that makes any sense. Lucy used to try to tell me stories of things we did together all three of us to try to make me feel better I suppose. And then after a while Susan started trying to convince us we weren't coming back and we should probably just try to forget about everything. You don't know how mad I used to get." Peter chuckled softly, "I can't think of anything I want more than to be with you. No matter what. You're the woman of my dreams and that's all you were for a year but that was enough for me… You don't have to worry about me I promise."

Peter looked over at Madeline, she still had a few tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't know how you don't hate me; I certainly do."

"Because I love you." Peter told her.

"I don't know why." She whispered with a sigh.

Peter tried to put on a playful smile, "Me either sometimes."

Madeline smiled back. Peter very gently pushed her back on to the ground to where she was lying down and moved to where he was hovering over her. He took a moment to just look her over. He wouldn't admit it, but this was for his memory. If for some ungodly reason they left unexpectedly again he would have this… He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Could you please not interrupt me this go around?"

"I'll try." Madeline smiled weakly before reconnecting their lips delicately.

Neither one was interested in a fast or rough kiss. They used to have those all the time. This time it was soft, sweet, and utterly intoxicating. They were really only interested in one thing this time. They were just savoring every part of being with each other; their lips, bodies, and general presence.


	13. Oh My Gosh He's So Cute!

A/N: So first of all I want to send a big thanks out to princess emma of narnia and WiseGirl747 (yeah after I wrote it I was like 'blah I need to go to the dentist xD' haha) and I want to thank all the people reading the reviewers are my favorite though ;) just kidding... or am I 0.0? Anyways the last order of business I present a question I am a huge Caspian fan so I wanna throw in a little bit of a pursuit from Caspian towards Madeline is that ok? We all know Peter wins in the end :) Enjoy!

Lucy had tried to wake Susan up but the attempt was in vain. So, she did the next best thing: Wake up Madeline. It was not as hard as one might think it to be actually. Madeline rolled over and whispered to her, "What is it, Lu?"

"Follow me," Lucy whispered with a smile and pulled Madeline to her feet. Madeline followed Lucy without a question she did not think it would be that big of a deal. Madeline stayed silent most of the time and Lucy did the same. She broke her silence only twice. The first being to look at a tree gloomily whisper for it to wake up; the second when she called out to something moving in the woods, "Aslan?"

In a split second Madeline and Lucy had a hand clamped across their mouths and were pulled behind a tree. The roughness at first startled the two girls, but they relaxed when they saw it was only Peter, "Shh…"

The next moments were sort of a blur to Madeline. All she knew was something happened and all of a sudden Peter and some handsome fellow were having a wordless heated argument with their swords, and a second after that the handsome guy was about to go in for the kill shot. Lucy quickly jumped out from the bush, "No! Stop!"

Madeline was quick to follow Lucy. Narnian creatures surrounded the four and the presence of the two girls stopped the stranger from further continuing the sword fight that Peter was obviously losing.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter inquired.

"Yes? And who are you?" Caspian spoke. Madeline would never admit this aloud (to Peter at least) but this Prince Caspian was quite a handsome character and his accent was very attractive as well.

"Peter!" Susan yelling running to the scene, the rest of their party faithfully following.

A sense of realization fell over Caspian, "High King Peter."

"I believe you called."

"Well, yes, but… I thought you'd be older." Caspian admitted.

"If you'd like, we could come back in a few years…"

"No, no, that's all right. You're just… you're not exactly what I expected." Caspian's eyes fell briefly on Susan then rested on Madeline.

Peter automatically caught the gaze. Strike two. He didn't like Prince Caspian already. If Peter could have justified himself to do so he would have pulled Madeline to him and given Prince Caspian a real eyeful. Edmund drew Caspian's attention from her, "Neither are you."

A small mouse came into view and briefly bowed, "We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Madeline.

The mouse, Reepicheep, defensively drew his sword and jumped into a fighting stance, "Who said that?"

Lucy looked down, "Sorry."

"Your majesty with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous, 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia," Reepicheep told her respectfully.

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter cracked a small smile and drew some of the focus from Reepicheep and Lucy.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep proclaimed proudly.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter told him.

"Well, then you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian politely offered,

Peter took his sword and sheathed it then put an arm protectively around Madeline's waist. Peter couldn't help but shoot a glare in Caspian's direction. Caspian on the other hand was paying no mind to Peter and instead he gave a small smile to Madeline; she returned the gesture.


	14. I Missed You

**A/N: Like normal the first thing I want to do is thank reviewers! So thank you princess emma of narnia AND thanks to FelipeMarcusThomas for the reviews on the reviews for previous chapters and the last update besides this one... I hope that makes sense. :) And since no one really said no on the little thing about Caspian having a crush on Madeline I took that as a "Go ahead Shay!" :) Enjoy.**

**Message to FelipeMarcusThomas: Oh, I've missed your reviews :) I loved the poem also in this chapter I decided Jason should have a chance to talk to Caspian about Madeline before Peter.**

"So what are they like?" Trufflehunter inquired with a semi-excited tone.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin grumbled as they walked.

"So you like them then?" Trufflehunter teased.

"Well enough." Trumpkin huffed.

Lucy and Madeline smiled a bit as they listened to the conversation. Peter stayed close to Madeline, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. A blank expression was worn on his face most of the time. Madeline would ask him what was troubling him and she got the same answer every time.

Peter would just shake his head and smile weakly.

Jason decided he would take this commute as an opportunity to confront Caspian for Peter (that and he was kind of bored), "What's up?"

Caspian looked at Jason. He was wearing a very confused expression on his tan face, he looked up at the sky then looked back at Jason, "Umm…clouds?" He wasn't sure if that was the answer Jason was looking for there were many things 'up' but it seemed like it would be the correct answer.

Jason laughed, "That's not what I meant. I'll be more specific. Have a long enough look at Madeline yet?"

Caspian fumbled with his mouth and tongue trying to form words that refused to come out, "I-uh"

Jason's laughter grew a little louder, "Hey don't worry about me I don't threaten guys for Maddie anymore she's never as grateful as she should be. Plus I hardly like Peter so it's not like I'm going to be playing favorites for you guys." Jason flashed a goofy grin at him.

Caspian was no longer AS on edge as he had been when Jason first brought it up, but he was still a little nervous about saying the wrong thing, "Well, I wasn't trying to offend Peter I was just…"

"Hey, don't explain it to me. It's High King Peter's wife you were ogling at not mine."

Jason flashed the stunned Caspian another ridiculous smile and ran off toward Susan.

Caspian looked over at Peter. Then he cast his gaze to Madeline. She was thin but at the same time curvy. Her face was pretty, her lips full and pink. All in all to Caspian she was gorgeous. Peter seemed to be trying to keep her as close to him as possible. Caspian knew why.

Caspian wasn't at all thrilled at the fact that Peter was being protective, but he didn't blame him. Caspian would do the same thing if he was in Peter's shoes. Caspian sort of wished he was too, but he would do something that Peter wasn't doing: he would knock himself out.

The now very large party continued walking to where Caspian had made a temporary fortress. And much to Caspian's delight when they arrived everyone sort of separated.

"It may not be what you're used to, but it's defensible." Caspian told them.

The centaurs had lined themselves up in front of the entrance of Aslan's Howe and raised their swords for the kings and queens of old to walk under when they entered.

Madeline, Jason, and Charlie as well as Caspian took a back seat as the four English siblings walked in. Caspian knew he was doing something he shouldn't but he took Peter's place beside Madeline. He also very lightly placed a hand on Madeline's lower back trying to politely lead her into Aslan's Howe.

Peter looked back just in time to see this and he was now seething… Strike three. Peter was ready to behead 'this sorry excuse for a prince'.

"Peter you may want to see this." Susan called him.

Peter reluctantly walked over to her and noticed the carvings and paintings on the wall.

"It's us."

"What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Caspian asked a little shocked.

Peter stole Madeline from Caspian's grasp and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Madeline looked a little dazed and Peter just smiled at her, "I missed you."

Caspian was able to catch the smirk Peter shot him as he scornfully snatched a torch from one of the holders on the wall and led them to a room.

In this room was the stone table (which had cracked) and a large carving of Aslan on the wall. Caspian lit the oil that illuminated the room and watched as the seven looked at the memorial tomb in awe.

"He must know what he's doing."

Peter currently forgot about his petty competition with Caspian and looked at his siblings, "I think it's up to us now."

**Oohh look at the pretty blue writing that says "Review this Chapter****"! Everyone should push it and see what it does ;)**


	15. We'll Throw Nuts At The Telmarines!

**A/N: By now you guys should know that the first thing in the Author's Note is a thanks to all the readers and a BIG thanks to the reviewers: princess emma of narnia, FelipeMarcusThomas (The idea for the "What's up?" came from a smart allic friend of mine, I think everyone says stuff like that occasionally except Caspian wasn't aware of the actual question so he wasn't trying to be rude :) ), WiseGirl747 (Yeah, but I love Caspian so I'm just dabbling with a little flirting I won't take it TOO far cross my heart, and it's not that he doesn't like him per say I guess he just doesn't really favor him what older brother likes the guy their sister is dating?), and spoiledrotten94! Also thanks to peace-love-jackson for the review and drawing my attention that I had uploaded to the wrong story :/! But I digress :). Also sorry this update hasn't been as speedy as I would have liked but I tried to make it a little longer and worked REALLY hard hopefully that will make up for it! Enjoy!**

**P.S.: Reviews make me want to update faster ;)  
><strong>

The realization of what was really happening was beginning to set it, when a faun had spotted a Telmarine solider hiding in the woods. The weight on Peter and Caspian's shoulders was beginning to grow and they had to start doing something. So the Narnian army was called into Aslan's Howe to discuss the plans.

Lucy and Madeline were sitting on the stone table that had cracked. Lucy was obviously bored and only paying a little mind to the battle tactics. She had begun to braid Madeline's hair.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's man and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter began.

"What do you propose we do your majesty?" Reepicheep queried.

Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time. Peter had said something on the lines of 'To start planning for…' and Caspian: 'We need to get ready for it.'

Peter was obviously not impressed by Caspian's answer when the question had clearly been directed to him, "Our only hope is to strike them before the strike us."

"Crazy. No one has taken that castle." Caspian told him, Peter's idea wasn't the best in his opinion. Actually it was not a good idea at all in Caspian's opinion.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied letting him know he did not really care what he said or suggested.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added supporting the 'Take the Castle' idea.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we probably could hold them off indefinitely." Susan was supporting Caspian. Caspian looked at her in gratitude, but not very long. He hated to admit it but he was eager to see where Madeline's favor lied.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter stated.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter explained to Caspian trying his best to put him in his place.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund spoke up. Peter was glad at least one of his siblings was siding with him. He kind of wished Madeline would stop playing around with Lucy so he could hear her opinion, but at the same time he did not want her siding with Caspian.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel chirped his suggestion excitedly.

Madeline and Lucy giggled a little at the cute forest animal's demeanor, but the rest of the group was not that amused.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up!" Reepicheep barked then regained his composure and turned back to Peter, "I think you know where I stand, sire."

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked a centaur.

"Or die trying, my liege." The centaur nodded. Caspian was not at all thrilled with their battle plans, he had been the one to help form this army and they just sided with Peter. When push came to shove though Peter was the High King of Narnia and Caspian was a prince of the kingdom that tried exterminate Narnians.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy spoke up leaving Madeline's hair alone now.

"Sorry?" Peter turned a little confused about her random outburst.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." Lucy told them.

"I'm not sure you've been listening." Peter told her.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy had quickly brought Peter down to reality much like he had done to Caspian.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." And with that Peter dismissed himself and the rest followed suit.

Madeline had waited until everyone else had cleared out she was not sure what to really make out of the situation. Upon everyone's leaving she discovered she was not the only one waiting for the room to empty. Caspian still stood there with a pained expression on his face.

"You've been standing for quite a bit. Wanna take a seat?" Madeline patted the spot on the stone table beside where she was still sitting.

Caspian looked up a little shocked by her invitation, but he took it none the less, "I'm afraid we're going to get these people into something they can't handle if the try to attack the castle."

"Hey, they all agreed on it. Plus, it seems fortune usually works on the Narnian's side when those four are here." Madeline tried to politely reassure him hoping what she was saying was true.

"You don't credit yourself at all?" Caspian concluded she was not that much like Peter.

"Eh, I don't really do anything. I didn't even fight when the White Witch was around. They didn't let me." Madeline told him, she kind of wondered if the opportunity had presented itself last go around would she have been able to do it, "I'm not sure I would have if I could."

"Well, they wanted to protect you. That is no surprise I would probably do the same. I am sure you could have surely you don't want to do it this time?" Caspian inquired.

"I doubt Peter would let me." Madeline joked.

"Well, I cannot say I agree with Peter on most things… or really anything. But he picked a rather fine wife and if I had one as lovely as you I sure would not let you go off into a war." Caspian chuckled a little hoping the compliment would not offend her. He actually thought she blushed a bit.

"I'm not that great… trust me. Don't go off looking for someone like me," Madeline's curiosity got the best of her and she asked a question she would probably regret if Peter had heard, "Are we even still considered married? I mean I went back to the place I was before I even met him. It was like this wasn't even real?"

"Well, it is all real. However I'm not sure if marriages carry over in other dimensions." Caspian laughed a little.

"I'll have to ask Aslan if I ever see him again. It was lovely talking to you and don't let this whole thing get you too down. I have to go find Peter he's probably looking for some reassurance right now too. Oh! And one more thing." Madeline stood up getting ready to leave the chamber.

"Yes?"

"Straighten those shoulders. I know the weight of the world is a lot to carry, but you look like you should be able to handle it a little more gracefully." Madeline smiled a little before running off to find Peter.

Caspian smiled a bit. He didn't know if that was meant as an insult or a compliment or a friendly teasing. She was quite confusing. He continued to sit there for a few more moments and thought about how she had said 'I'm not that great… trust me. Don't go off looking for someone like me'. She seemed to be pretty great I mean everyone has their flaws Madeline was no exception he was not an idiot, but he did not really want to go off looking for someone like her anyway. He knew it was unfathomable… but he wanted HER.

**See that pretty, shiny, blue button right there? Press it and let me know what you think! :D**


	16. Dude, Bad Mouth Him

**A/N: First thanks to all the readers and a BIG thanks to mindyrainbowpants, princess emma of narnia, and WiseGirl744! :) I totally love your reviews guys! Enjoy! By the way this update wasn't too slow :P.**

**mindyrainbowpants: I tried to make this all about romance and action between Peter and Madeline :) just for you! I hope that's what you were talking about.**

**WiseGirl747: I told Caspian that if he went for Lucy I'd consider him a pedophile for the rest of his Narnian ****days 0.0 I can't help it I just don't like that pair and personally I don't think Peter, Susan, or Edmund would approve... Oh! However, I thought about doing an Edmund story after this since you know Peter and Susan can't go back to Narnia. Eh? We'll see. Also I'm already sucked in so I'll see you when you get here I LOVE my Narnian world! xD**

Madeline had been able to find Peter relatively quickly. He was sitting outside of the Howe in the grass. Madeline sat down beside him, "How are you today?"

Peter looked over at her, "Eh, better that I finally have a moment with you."

Madeline chuckled a little bit, "You've been with me all day."

"Yeah, but not alone and not having to worry about waking other people that were with us up." Peter laughed a bit.

"That's one of the parts of having siblings and well, being a king." Madeline stuck her tongue out at him.

Peter pulled the girl over into his lap. He nuzzled his face against her neck, "You know what? I like you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Guess."

"I don't know."

"With me."

Madeline smiled, "I think I've heard that before."

"Honesty isn't always original." Peter informed her playfully.

"I know it's just you sound like a broken record or something." Madeline teased with a smile still complacent on her face.

"Ha, welcome to my life." Peter joked although he couldn't ever really remember a time where Madeline was repetitive or anything to that sort.

"Bite me." She challenged.

"As you wish, love." Peter accepted and gently bit Madeline's neck more than once.

Madeline whimpered a little and Peter turned her around so that she was facing him. He was wearing a large smirk on his lips. Madeline pulled her dress up to about her mid-thigh, so she could wrap her legs around him. Peter almost immediately placed his hands on the now bare skin and Madeline loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sometimes these Narnian clothes get on my nerves."

Peter smiled and laid his forehead against Madeline's, "Yeah, mine too."

"Oh hush." She teased before pressing her lips to his.

As Peter kissed her back he let his right hand run under her dress and farther up her leg leaving a tingling sensation where he touched her. Their tongues glided across each other's mouths. Peter moved his lips back down to Madeline's neck and started sucking and kissing one stop.

"Mmm… Peter stop you're going to leave a mark." Madeline moaned a little.

Peter pulled away just a slight bit, enough so that he could talk against her skin, "But, you're enjoying it."

"That's beside the point." She managed to say.

"Well, I want you to enjoy and maybe I want to leave a mark. What's wrong with letting everyone know you're taken?" Peter asked semi-seriously.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows that." Madeline argued.

'Apparently not Prince Caspian.' Peter thought to himself bitterly, "Nothing wrong with a little reassurance." He told her before he went back to working on leaving his mark on her neck.

Caspian had stepped outside at the wrong time. Peter and Madeline were sitting on the grass right outside the door practically. Well Peter was sitting on the grass Madeline was sitting on him. Her dress had been hiked up to where most of her lower half was showing… that part he didn't mind so much, but Peter's hand running up and down her long legs gave him a bad taste in the back of his mouth.

Charlie walked up behind him and noticed what Caspian was staring at, "Kinda makes you sick, huh?"

"O-oh I-I was-" Caspian stuttered he wasn't aware of Peter and Charlie's relationship.

"Dude, bad mouth him. I sure as hell don't care." Charlie told him frankly.

"You don't like the High King?" Caspian questioned making sure he got the right picture.

Charlie looked at him with a serious expression, "Nope."

As Charlie walked away Caspian couldn't help but thinking 'He may be my favorite thus far.'


	17. A Sacred Pinky Promise

**A/N: So first off I feel awful it has taken me this long to update :'( and I hope you guys will forgive me. Like I've said I had messed up my laptop :( so I've had to use my mom's desktop which has been a burden for both of us, but I fixed my laptop so I should get a bit faster with writing and updating. Also, I had exams last week and so the week before I was totally cramming and I'm happy to say I made an A on every single one, minus one (on that I had an 89 so I suppose I'm ok with that). But, anyways exams are over and I'm home all day usually for Christmas break so I'm sure updates will be a little faster hopefully a lot faster :). Secondly, this should have been first actually, but I want to thank all the readers and especially the reviewers! So a uber big thanks to mindyrainbowpants (I love sugar highs! :D), WiseGirl747 (Yeah I love Edmund too, he was actually my favorite character when the first movie came out I'll admit I didn't read the book before I saw the movie :(. And yeah I couldn't locate Charlie and Jason so I resorted to being a total creeper XD), princess emma of narnia, and FelipeMarcusThomas for both chapter 15 and 16! (And yes sooner or later he will I'm contemplating writing a fic with OC's for Caspian and Edmund upon completion of this one). Anyways sorry if this is a bit short hope you guys enjoy! :)  
><strong>

What they needed was a plan. Well they had it now, so they were prepared. They were going to take the kingdom of Telmar. 'We' did not consist of Madeline and Lucy. The two females were going to stay behind at the camp and wait for everything to go as it would.

This was one part Madeline did not miss this part one bit. She did not necessarily think Peter, Jason, Charlie, Edmund, or Susan would get hurt out there. She was confident in them. However, when you sat there waiting for the results there was always that nagging thought of them not coming back.

She knew that they had to go so she would not even try to stop him. She did however occupy his time right before they would head off.

Peter and Madeline were sitting in the grass. Madeline was putting together a crown/necklace (it really depended on the size of your head) of yellow flowers she had picked. Peter just stared at her lovingly. When she had finished she held it up slightly, "Aren't I talented?"

Peter chuckled a little bit, "You are so amazing." Peter took the flowers from her hand and placed them on her head, "Beautiful."

Madeline blushed a little and turned her head slightly, "Most flowers are."

Peter sighed and smiled a little, "Yeah, but I wasn't talking about the flowers."

Madeline turned back toward Peter, "Well, I was."

Peter leaned in a little closer to Madeline, "Too bad I'm changing the subject."

Madeline leaned closer as well teasing Peter in return and challenged, "What if I don't want to change the subject?"

"Well that's too bad." Peter accepted the challenge by connecting his lips to Madeline's.

Madeline in return applied pressure to his lips as well. This kiss was relatively short though and contained not a lot of 'action' as one might say. It was not a kiss filled with passion and lust for each other (not to say they only lusted after each other, because they did not), but it was filled with a bit of sweetness as well as innocence.

Peter and Madeline separated reluctantly. "What would you say if I said I'm a little nervous about you going?" Madeline asked looking down.

"Well, I'd rather you be that than happy to see my potentially put my life in danger." Peter chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Madeline smiled a bit, but she didn't say anything.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't done this before. I'll be fine."

Madeline looked up at Peter. She knew she was probably being silly about the whole matter. However, there was nothing wrong with being concerned. She did not want to be nonchalant about this. Peter was going off to risk his life. Where he could be seriously wounded. Or worse case scenario die.

That scared Madeline. A lot. She had already lost Peter once, and handled it terribly. She did not want to go through that again...

"Promise?" Madeline asked.

"I'll do one better than that." Peter smiled at her. Madeline just cocked her head a little to the side questioning him, "Pinky promise."

Madeline laughed, she always said 'A promise was a promise, but a pinky promise was sacred'. Madeline wrapped her pinky around Peter's with a smile, "You know what that means, right?"

"I'm now obligated to come back."

"Obligated to come back alive with nothing more than a scratch if even that." Madeline sighed a bit.

"You have my word milady."


	18. By The Way That Was Your Fault

**A/N: So yeah, I'm super sorry the update was once again slow. I'm having a hard time balancing everything in my life and unfortunately I'm not doing it correctly as it is :/** **but I actually am sorry about the slow update. But on to more important thing thank you for all of the loyal readers and reviewers. And a special thanks to princess emma of narnia, mindyrainbowpants, WiseGirl747, and either an anonymous reviewer or my computer is messed up and I couldn't see the username! I totally appreciate it you guys. Also I know I've been pushing Caspian's crush on Madeline but all you non-caspian fans should be happy in this chapter because Peter starts to get all of her attention back ^_^. So enjoy you guys :)**

**WiseGirl747: They're totally creeper worthy ^_^  
><strong>

Lucy and Madeline waited patiently for their loved ones to return. Madeline had tried to calm Lucy's nerves. They tried playing hide and seek and things of that sort but it just didn't feel right to have fun when everyone was off doing... stuff that was important.

This had really been the first time Madeline thought of Oreius Jr. It had been about a year... It didn't seem right that he was gone. It did not seem fair at all that this had happened to all of these people and she was here now. It did not seem right at all.

She wanted to dwell on those thoughts and she wanted to feel bad. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she deserved it. However it was not long before she was drawn out of her thoughts because the others were arriving.

Lucy and Madeline stood patiently waiting. They party arriving did not look happy. Lucy made a mistake and asked a question when obviously the wound was still fresh, "What happened?"

Peter looked up, he gave Madeline a quick look that was filled with obvious unhappiness then he looked at Lucy and gestured to Caspian, "Ask him."

"Peter." Susan used her brother's name to possibly warn him, disagree with him, or attempt to make him feel better.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was still time." Caspian stated.

Madeline knew this was not going to be pleasant. She could obviously tell when two people despised each other and Casspian and Peter were definitely straddling the fence between 'Eh, I do not like you' and 'I hate your guts'. Madeline had a feeling that their true feelings were about to come out.

"Now there wasn't, thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive." Peter stopped and turned around to face Caspian.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian yelled back.

"You called us, remember?" Peter stated.

"My first mistake." Caspian's voice obviously harbored regret, that or he was a pretty good actor.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter corrected.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian shot back.

The words although not directed to her cut Madeline decently deep. Peter looked over at her he could tell there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Peter and everyone else knew it was not her fault they left and even though they had talked about it they knew she still blamed herself.

Peter was on the verge of snapping, "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does. You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

And that I do believe was the last straw for one shout later the two men had their swords drawn and clashed together. Fortunately it did not last long. Lucy had noticed Trumpkin (who was injured) being carried over and laid on the ground.

"Stop it!" She ordered and made her way to her new found friend giving him a drop of the juice from the fire-flower.

Trumpkin recovered and stood up looking around cautiously because everyone's attention was on him, "What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Madeline Trumpkin whisper something and Lucy smile. Once she was sure Lucy was ok she walked off as quickly as she possibly could into the forest.

Peter looked at Caspian. Once again he was staring at Madeline. Peter re-sheathed his sword and looked at Caspian. He was pretty sure it was time to let him know he was not stupid and he had seen him making passes at his wife, "By the way... that was your fault."

"What?" Caspian looked at him.

"What you said. It's what made her cry and run away. Just thought you should know. Not like you don't stare enough to pick that up yourself."


	19. Overused But Sweet

**A/N: So sorry the update was longer than expected but my computer decided to die on me again. We need to go to counseling or something because I think he has commitment issues or something. But on a more positive note thanks to all the readers and a uber big thanks to WiseGirl747, mindyrainbowpants, princess emma of narnia, and other reviewer! I hope you guys enjoy sorry for any grammatical errors I typed it on my IPhone since my "compy" left me ):**  
><strong>WiseGirl747: This should answer your request for the smooth sailing on the Peter and Maddie ship hopefully ^_^<strong>  
><strong>Reviewer: I actually kind of like Caspian and Madeline a tad I'll probably give in and give them a few more moments :)<strong>

There was one thing about it. Peter knew his wife well... Decently well, at least. If he had to guess she would be in the woods (she has run off in that direction so it was not that great of of guess) and she would probably be tearing up if not crying.

Peter found her in about 3 or so minutes; she had not ventured out too far. She had been upset, not stupid. She was sitting on a log with a few tears on her cheeks.

Peter sat beside, but he did not say anything. Instead he tried looking ahead of him like she was doing.

"I can't help it I know we've had this talk. It wasn't my fault... It sure as hell feels like it was..." Madeline did not dare to look at him just yet.

"It wasn't your fault... I really dislike that guy." Peter got off of the subject a bit.

Madeline chuckled a little bit and wiped the few tears from her cheeks, "Yeah I noticed that."

"He's been hitting on you this entire time, undermining everything I say, and... I just don't like him." Peter explained bitterly.

"Calm down." Madeline giggled and leaned toward him.

"And if I don't?" Peter challenged.

"Hmmm...let me think."

Peter did not give her much time to think instead he just connected their mouths. He gently snaked a hand behind her head and pushed her head closer deepening the kiss. Madeline easily melted into and let her hands travel to his neck and she softly let them rest on both sides of his face. His face was not smooth but instead a little on the rough side because of facial hair and the lack of a razor. Madeline gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek while his hand tangled itself in her hair. Peter pulled away just a tad so he could speak to her, "I'm sorry I lost my temper back there."

"It's ok, I'm sorry I ran off." Madeline cracked a small smile which was obviously contagious because Peter smiled back.

"You want to know something?" Peter asked her.

"Of course."

"You, my dear, are both my weakness and my strength. You're the thing that keeps me determined to keep going, but you're my constant distraction." Peter laughed a little, "That sounds incredibly contradictory and extremely-"  
>Madeline interrupted him, "Sweet. Probably overused but super sweet."<p>

Peter delicately placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled Madeline into another sweet and short kiss, "Perhaps we should go back before your brother starts looking for us."

Madeline sighed and stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet as well. She laced their fingers together and they started walking back, "You always make me feel better."

"I don't know if I could live with myself if I couldn't." Peter smiled as they walked.


	20. Ugly Ass Monster

**A/N: *sighs and hangs head in shame* I am so ashamed of myself. I have pretty much neglected this for awhile and for that I am dreadfully sorry. My computer completely crashed like to the point where I couldn't fix it -_- but luckily my dad's boss is a major computer guy and was able to put my skills to shame by fixing it... on top of my laptops need to constantly try to kill itself (cause we all know I'm not doing it :3) school has been hating me. I've been trying desperately to pull up B's and work on projects and this is litterly the first breather I have had (although I have homework I am supposed to be doing). Anyways, what I am getting at is the fact that I am super super super super sorry the the updating has been INCREDIBLY slow. I shall pinky promise to not let this story go on so long without updates :3 I hope you guys forgive me. On to more important things though all of you that read this have no idea how much i appreciate it and those of you that review (even though I'm so undeserving) make my day (:. So a special thanks to: princess emma of narnia, WiseGirl747, DustLight126, and anonymous reviewer (yep that's right you gets love too ^_^) I do hope you guys enjoy since it has been so long I tried to make it longer than normal just to try to prove I'm sorry ): Enjoy!**

**WiseGirl747: You'll have to put it on my tab chick because if I have to get a job to pay you're dental bill as well I don't know when I'll find time to update :P**

** DustLight126: Thank you very much :3 and yes, I reread this last chapter and I was very disappointed with spelling and grammar, but it was written on my phone so hopefully this will be a little more grammatically correct ^.^  
><strong>

When Madeline and Peter returned they had a quick tumble off of cloud nine. Now it was time to face the fact that all of those men had died, the fact that the Telmarines were still out there, and the fact that they had no idea how to fix any of these problems.

Peter was of course staying by Madeline's side given the fact that she had just recently been upset. However, Madeline did not want to burden him. She knew that Peter should be off discussing things with Edmund and the other people in charge (she doubted Caspian would be invited). She insisted that he go take care of things and Peter was reluctant at first. Needless to say Madeline had ways of persuading him and he eventually went on to attend to other things once he had her word that she was fine and she would stay out of trouble.

The truth was there was a little something that she needed to take care of as well that could not be done in the presence of Peter. She felt a need to talk to Caspian and it would obviously just be better if Peter was not there at that moment. She set off to find him and when she did she stayed back a bit.

She heard voices and although she was not a nosey person (in her opinion at least) she was very eager to hear what was being said. She stayed low and listened to what Nikabrik was saying to Caspian.

"You so glad of that magic horn now, boy? Your kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want? A congratulations?" Caspian was obviously not that fond of what Nikabrik was saying and honestly neither was Madeline, but she kept her mouth closed and continued to listen.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." Nikabrik spoke and then started to wander down the hallway knowing by the look on Caspian's face that he would follow.

And follow he did. Madeline found this situation growing more and more unlikable (as well as this dwarf fellow), but she waited until they could not see her. They arrived at the room with the stone table and Madeline found a spot in which she could stay crouched and have a good view and listen to what was being said.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for nearly a hundred years." Nikabrik informed him.

There was shuffling and mumbling heard a little farther back in the room. Caspian reached for his sword, "Who's there?"

He drew his sword when he heard the voice getting closer and speaking, "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years... and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on ice... and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst."

Two creatures had stepped out. The one that was speaking had a hood over his head and therefore could not be seen however his companion had scraggly hair and a face so hideous it would be hard for even the best writer to describe.

"Show...me...your...enemies!" The hooded creature yelled and ripped back his hood revealing the face of a wolf like animal.

"What you hate so will we. No one hates better than us." It was the grotesque creature's turn to speak this time.

Caspian hesitates, but spoke, "And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?"

Madeline was a little on the frightened and shocked side. This whole situation send a chill up her spine and she could not believe Caspian was considering this.

"And more."

Caspian looked back at Nikabrik and he supplied him with a simple nod of approval.

"Let the circle be drawn!" The beast screeched.

They began dragging a claw in the dirt around Caspian drawing a circle and began chanting. The chanting was too much for Madeline she quickly dashed out of the room in search for anyone.

The first person she came in contact was Edmund. She had been running as fast as her legs would carry her down the hallway and not paying to much attention to where she was going. She ran smack into Edmund knocking them both down. Madeline was on top of Edmund and breathing hard so when Peter walked up in front of them he was obviously not happy, "What's going on?"

And just like a scene from a movie Trumpkin and Lucy walked up followed by Susan. Madeline quickly stood up trying to regain a little composure and Edmund was yanked up by Peter, "I want a bloody explanation!"

"I was running and I ran into him. And Nikabrik is in there with Caspian with this wolf like thing and then this ugly ass monster thing and they were chanting and I was eavesdropping and I got frightened and I came to find you guys. You just need to go in there!" She pointed her finger in the direction and took a large breath.

Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Trumpkin began running to the scene of the crime however Peter strayed a little behind. He quickly kissed Madeline, "Stay put."

As he ran off Madeline slid down the wall and mumbled a simple, "I will."

A few very long minutes later Madeline saw Edmund and Susan storm past her. Caspian passed solemnly giving her a short apologetic look. Lucy came out in a less than happy manner, but she stopped to speak to Madeline, "Peter is still in there."

Madeline looked up at her, "I hoped."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Do you want me to wait here?" Madeline asked the girl.

She shook her head slightly, "I hoped you'd go in there with me, you know?"

Madeline smiled weakly and stood up following the girl back in there. Peter knew the two were there, but he did not say anything. Lucy quietly sat beside him and Madeline sat on the stone behind him.

Peter turned to Lucy after a few moments of silence, "You're lucky you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof." Peter looked at the carving of Aslan on the wall in front of him.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy told him.

Madeline smiled a bit. For such a small girl Lucy was probably the most faithful and wise one of the group. Madeline rested a hand on his shoulder and Peter gently reached up and placed his hand on top of hers.

Edmund walked in and looked at Peter, "Pete, you'd better come quickly."

The three rushed back out just in time to see Miraz's huge army lining right up outside in their front yard. There were just about out of time...


	21. Edmund Will Be There Though

**A/N: *insert fangirl scream here* Oh my goodness I love you guys that read and especially review ;) A uber special thanks to WiseGirl747, princess emma of narnia, and anonymous person ^_^ you guys make my day! But any who I'd like to brag on myself a bit I don't think the update time was that horrendous :3. So as I was writing this I was think '0.0 did I seriously not really put Charlie and Jason in the last chapter?' and answer my dears was Yes, I seriously did that. So good news all of my fans of the duo they make a debut in this chapter and I have some special plans for them ^.^ Also I tried to lighten the mood in this chappy a bit because I do believe things get a tad serious in the next few if I stick to the movie and stuff which I will (: Enjoy!**

**WiseGirl747: Yes, he does at least according to me ^.^ *evil laugh* I'm pretty psyched about that too actually and as soon as I figure out how to end this because Lord knows I haven't figured it out yet I shall see if a sequel is attainable and if not I'm almost positive I'll do a Dawn Treader one with some Edmund lovin' :3 maybe I'll create Caspian a woman :3 OH! and btw I'll probably cry too hehe  
><strong>

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl in the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin approached Peter rather angrily not liking his idea one lick.

Here they all were again. Sitting and standing in a room discussing the battle plans. The main difference was there was a lot less of them and the sense of urgency was much greater. Madeline sat in one of the doorways with Edmund taking a back seat on the discussion.

"It's our only chance." Peter told him.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked finally.

Trufflehunter spoke up this go around, "Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I."

Reepicheep drew his sword and crossed it across his shoulder, "For Aslan."

"For Aslan." Another faithful soldier agreed.

"Well... then I'm going with you." Trumpkin told Lucy.

Madeline cracked a smile. Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder, "No we need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter told them.

Caspian looked at Madeline then at Peter, "If I may." He looked at his professor and then stood up, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as a king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"Please elaborate." Charlie asked from the wall him and Jason were leaning on. This outburst was kind of surprising considering the two had been pretty scarce today.

Caspian explained that if Peter were to challenge Miraz to a fight to the death rather than start and entire war that Miraz would pretty much be obligated to participate. Granted they all knew that Miraz would play dirty and there was going to be a battle no matter what, it would give them at least some of the time they needed to stall the Telmarine army.

They soon decided that Edmund would be the one to formally give him the challenge and he would be escorted by of course the appropriate amount of soldiers.

"Can I go to?" Madeline asked semi-interrupting the conversation.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Peter and Caspian said in unison then shared an annoyed glance.

"Why not? Edmund will be there." Madeline said pointing a finger at the boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Edmund will be there." He attempted to mimicked her voice a little and chuckled a bit. Madeline smiled a little bit a Peter.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine, but Edmund please don't let her make things worse."

"I won't." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey!" Madeline protested briefly but then chuckled a bit.


	22. Old Men And Their Excuses

**A/N: So yeah not a super speedy update, but I do believe there is hope for me yet ^_^. Thanks so much to all the readers! And a HUGE thanks to WiseGirl747! Hope you guys enjoy! We're getting dangerously close to the end )': Do I smell a trilogy you guys? Don't forget there is this really pretty blue button at the end that I challenge you guys to click and drop me a line reviews are awesome ^_^**

**WiseGirl747**: **Yeah sowwy to all the Caspian fans, but he's alone in this story. However, if I continue this well, I shall be sure to give Caspian as well as Edmund someone and I kinda had an idea but I'm not sure about it :P but yeah Edmund and Caspian still have the third movie so no worries ^_^ and yeah I totally did without it taking me forevers!**

Madeline walked alongside Edmund. She was actually kind of curious to see who this Miraz character was she had by now formed her own opinion of the monster, but she wanted to confirm it of course.

"Now Maddie, I think it would be best if you stood behind me and not said a word." Edmund whispered to her.

"Now Eddie, first of all why are whispering, second of all I am not going to say anything." She smiled sheepishly.

Edmund sighed and quit whispering, "You're not going to stay out of sight are you?"

She shook her head defiantly.

"Madeline, if one of those soldiers get friendly with you Peter is going to kill me." Edmund protested.

"How would Peter even know? And no he wouldn't. Plus who said there was a solider that was going to hit on me?" Madeline rolled her eyes at the young king.

"Use your head, you're all the time causing Peter to go off on guys why do you think he started off hating Caspian?"

Madeline opened her mouth in surprise, "I do not!"

Edmund smirked, "Shall I name the times?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "If you can."

"Let's see Peter and Charlie are always bumping heads and I wonder why this is? Oh wait I know Charlie still has a thing for you! OOH when we first got to the Howe and Peter just randomly kissed you do you know what that was for?" Edmund glanced to see if she had a clue and she just shook her head, "I do believe it was because Caspian was escorting you in. How about when you ran into me and you were breathing real hard."

"Whatever... that doesn't prove anything." Madeline was sporting a sour expression.

Edmund laughed, "I think it proves everything if you need more proof you could just wait until Peter is in sight and give me a kiss on the cheek or Caspian if you're feeling brave."

"Oh shut up..." Madeline could not help, but chuckle a little bit.

"Ok, ok, but we're getting pretty close now I think it's time we start acting all royal and professional." He chuckled a little again.

Once Peter had gotten Susan and Lucy off and Madeline gone with Peter there was one thought in particular that was plaguing him. He had to worry about what he was going to do with Madeline when the battle was actually taking place. Which is what he, Charlie, and Jason were sitting around and discussing.

"You could let her fight. She had training when we first got here." Jason suggested carefully not really wanting to offend Peter.

"Nope." He shot the idea down quickly.

"Well then take the approach we had last time take her to some place a good deal away from here." Charlie shrugged then added an afterthought, "But all three of us know that she's not going to do that willingly."

"Who said it had to be willingly?" Peter smirked a bit looking at Jason hoping he would volunteer for the job.

He threw his hands up. "Not it!"

"I can't do it though." Peter growled.

"I bet if you asked Caspian nicely he'd do it." Charlie smirked sheepishly.

"What about you, Charlie?" Peter asked with a glare. Sure, Peter did not much like Charlie either, but he did trust Charlie more than he did Caspian. He certainly trusted Madeline more with Charlie.

"So you want me to tell her and then drag her off into the woods when things start to get ugly?" Charlie asked wordlessly pointing out flaws in his plan.

"Hmmm... no just when things start to get ugly then just take her and run?" It came out more as a question.

Charlie and Jason laughed a little bit Peter joined in a little bit with a small chuckle, "She is gonna be so pissed at us."

"You two I have nothing to do with this." Jason pointed his fingers at Charlie and Peter laughing still.

Peter sighed hoping that she would get over it, "She'll get over it?"

Edmund and Madeline as well as the other soliders escorting them approached cautiously. Edmund had stated why he was there and agreed to leave his posse a short distance behind as he addressed the king, however when Edmund saw the glances some of the men were throwing at Madeline he made it clear that she was going with him.

Madeline stood obediently by Edmund's side as he read the letter Peter had written, "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-" Miraz started, but was interrupted.

Madeline smiled a bit as Edmund corrected the title, "King."

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked him.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the high king. I know it's confusing." Edmund looked down and smirked a little bit.

"Why should we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz was clearly confident in his army.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." Edmund pointed out.

"And so you will be again."

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Edmund told him.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz chuckled, making fun of the boy.

"So, you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund picked a little more at his pride slowly letting their plan fall into place.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz replied quickly.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision." One of the lord's piped up.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." One of the lords on his other side started do exactly what Caspian had hoped.

Miraz stood up angrily, "I'm not avoiding anything!"

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The second man defended his statement.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." One of their soldiers obviously higher up in the ranks 'defended' his king.

"You. You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz told Edmund.

Edmund tried to keep his poker face as he nodded, but Madeline could not help but smile. However, the smile was quickly chased away by a frightened shiver that ran up her spine when Miraz looked at her seething.


	23. Just Leave We Don't Want You Here

**A/N: So yeah you guys I updated again and it hasn't been a month xD! Thanks so much to all the readers AND WiseGirl747 and princess emma of narnia! Reviews are the best! :D Anyways this chapter gets pretty T rated at the end but it's nothing important to read if there is anyone uncomfortable reading it. Enjoy! Oh don't forget reviews make my day :3**

**WiseGirl747: So before I got your review I was all like :/ but then when I got it I was all like... wait for it... :D! And yeah Eddie and Maddie have a totally cute relationship I think ^_^ And yes I think I should go ahead and resign myself to the fact that there will be a trilogy, because well I have to give Caspian and Edmund someone ^_^ and yes I lurv you for pressing the shiny blue button xD (that goes for everyone, if you review you get my love haha)**

When Peter watched Madeline return she was laughing with Edmund and smiling when she knew she got Peter's attention. He felt like letting out a sigh of relief, because he was pretty sure that their return would have been at least a little more solemn had the plan not worked.

Peter could not take his eyes off of her as she walked in the sunlight. Her skin seemed to bask in its glow and her brown hair seemed to shimmer a bit in the light. Peter smiled a bit and then let his smile slowly fade away as he thought of the things soon to come.

What if he died?

What if he got hurt?

What if SHE got hurt?

The questions plagued his mind and he hated that. He knew he possibly only had a few hours to spend with her before she would be whisked away and he would attempt to play hero... Peter hoped Lucy really had seen Aslan and this would all be okay.

Madeline's laughter floated into Peter's ears as the group that had departed returned. Madeline knew very well that things were about to get very real in a short amount of time and if something happened then she wanted her last little bit with Peter to be a happy occasion; not a repeat of last time.

For just a little bit she wanted to be carefree and joyful. Abandoning Edmund she began to run towards Peter smiling brightly as she did; the smile was contagious to both Peter and the people around that thought the couple was too sweet (it did not affect all though Caspian and Charlie did not find it necessary to crack a smile). Madeline jumped into Peter's arms and wrapped hers securely around his neck. He spun her around a couple times not being to pass up the opportunity of keeping her in his embrace longer. Madeline gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while giggling when he finally put her down, "So here's the deal. I think you need to kick that old man's ass. He is like super creepy."

Peter chuckled a little bit, "I shall certainly try, love."

Jason stepped up, "You know Peter, you kind of have something big planned so you sort of need some rejuvenation time. Why don't you and Maddie go hang out and I will personally make sure everything is in order."

Maddie looked at Peter hopefully, "Well, maybe if you get someone to... assist you that would be okay." Peter teased Jason a little and wrapped an arm around Madeline's waist.

"Haha you're so funny just go do whatever we don't want you guys around I was just trying to be nice about it." Jason stuck his tongue out at the two.

"There is a pond about half a mile behind here." Trumpkin offered Peter and Madeline a little information before walking around.

Madeline smiled and grabbed Peter's hand and began dragging him off, "We'll see you guys later." Peter chuckled as the thin girl dragged him away.

Charlie looked at Caspian. They seemed to be sharing the same thoughts. They hated that Peter was the one being drug away by Madeline, but the two seemed to go together well enough that there was a tiny bit of guilt every time one of them tried to make a move on her.

Charlie sighed a little bit and walked back into the Howe. Jason and Caspian soon followed.

Luckily for Peter and Madeline, Trumpkin was right and there was a small pond. Madeline looked at Peter with a mischievous grin on her face, "Wanna go for a dip?"

"Why don't you go for a dip and I'll stay up here?" Peter smirked a little bit.

Madeline's grin faded to a small frown, but she nodded then bit her lip, "Turn around."

Peter sighed, it was not anything he had not seen before. However, he turned around and waited for her to say it was okay to turn back around. He heard a gentle splash and then roughly thirty seconds later he heard her voice, "You can turn back now."

Peter did so and caught a glimpse of her clothes on a rock. ALL of her clothes were neatly spread out, even her undergarments which were laid out on top of her other clothes. He did not know if this was to hint or tease him or simply because she laid them out in the order she took them off.

Madeline's hair was wet and slicked down to her shoulders which was a much as he could see, because she surfaced carefully making sure not to expose much of her skin (which Peter would not have minded). Peter sat right at the shoreline, "Why don't you swim over here?"

Madeline slowly made her way over to him. He bent down and connected their lips in a kiss full of hunger. Peter's hands caressed her neck gently rubbing the wet skin with his fingers and pulling her closer to him. His tongue grazed her lips before dipping down to her neck where he began kissing and sucking it. He was already bent in a semi-awkward position so when he tried to snake one of his down her body he lost his balance and slipped into the water.

Madeline backed away and when he resurfaced with his dripping blonde hair Madeline could not help, but to chuckle a bit. Peter shot her a playful glare then made his way over to her and roughly pulled her body against his. Madeline wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her lips against his. She pulled away momentarily to smirk, "When do you think we should head back?"

"I think we still have a bit." Peter slid a hand down her back slowly.


	24. Im Going To Marry Edmund Or Caspian

**A/N: So anyways... I updated again! This has to be a record (for me at least hehe :3), but yeah thanks so much to everyone that reads that's super cool you guys and UBER BIG to WiseGirl747 and princess emma of narnia. - Those are my super lovely reviewers who are very appreciated. Pshh you other people could totally be on this list ;) Haha. So this chapter is mainly movie with my characters and what not added in I know its one of the long awaited chapters (or say I'm going to say) so I tried to make it longer and this is like 1 to 2 whole more pages in word than normal so do enjoy! :3 Also my day was made today by finally figuring out how this needed to be ended AND I have already decided it shall be a trilogy, because I already have the idea. ^_^ Song that made this possible "Who Needs Air?" by The Classic Crime. Challenge of the day look it up and tell me how awesome it is in a review :3**

**WiseGirl747: Yes I know I'm such a bad kid *hangs head in shame*... sometimes I even run with scissors ;) ****Peter is definitely too sexy to die, BUT Madeline will be all sad and angsty, but you have to wait for the next chapter... I'm so evil hehe ;3 (if you guys couldn't tell :3 is my favorite face ^_^) **

Loud cheers filled the air as Peter and Edmund walked out of the Howe and to the place where Miraz and Peter would duel. Madeline, Jason, and Charlie were standing with a Centaur and a few of the other Narnians that were going to have front row seats to this shin-dig. Madeline was a little surprised that Charlie was going to be party of this little group, but she was not complaining.

Madeline inched a little closer to Jason as she waited. A few of the men with Miraz were glancing at her causing her to feel nauseous to her stomach. Jason would glare at the creeps and put a protective arm around her making sure the men knew that his sister was not interested in them in the least bit.

When Peter finally got to his destination he unsheathed his sword and the Narnian cheers got a little louder. Peter looked over and shot Madeline a quick smile and Madeline gave him a small reassuring one.

Miraz got himself ready and approached Peter, "There is still time to surrender."

"Well feel free." Peter stated and he and Miraz started to scope each other out determining the possible places to strike.

Madeline wiggled out of Jason's embrace and moved closer to Edmund making sure she could see everything going on and get Edmund's (a very good swordsman) opinion.

"How many must die for the throne?" Miraz inquired.

"Just one." Peter lowered his helmet and made the first advance which was unfortunately blocked by Caspian.

The battle had officially begun and their swords and shields collided several more times. The clinks and bangs mixed with the two roaring armies made for an exciting, but extremely fearful atmosphere.

Madeline watched in amazement. The two men seemed to have been going at it for hours although in reality it was only minutes. Miraz finally got a good shot in and Madeline winced as Peter's helmet was knocked off. The chain mail soon left as he ducked missing a swing from Miraz's sword. Revealing Peter's hair wet with sweat.

Peter swung gashing Miraz's leg. Edmund chuckled a little bit as she watched Madeline's reaction as she winced, closed her eyes, bit her lip, and at times like this smirked.

Peter went for the man again, but Miraz went for his feet and knocked him down and sent him tumbling across the ground. Miraz had stepped on his shield and Peter cried out in pain.

Madeline grabbed Edmund's arm and squeezed it tightly closing her eyes.

Peter rolled over and fended off his blows until he tripped Miraz and stood up. The fight was going on and Peter eye was caught by Caspian and Susan riding in on a horse with no Lucy. Miraz spoke to Peter, but Madeline could not here what he was saying or Peter's reply.

The two limped back to their party. Peter looked at Caspian and Susan who had joined the group over with Peter, "Lucy?"

"She got through with a little help." Susan glanced at Caspian before walking over to Jason. She gave him a quick hug and Jason kept his arm around her momentarily.

"Thank you." Peter told Caspian sincerely.

"Well, you were a little busy." Caspian told him nonchalantly.

Peter turned to Susan, "You better get up there just in case. I don't suspect the Telmarines won't keep their word." Susan broke away from Jason and gave her oldest brother a hug causing him to wince a little in pain as she touched his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"Be careful." She told him before heading to her post.

Edmund looked at the Narnian crowd and concern obviously plagued them, "Keep smiling." He warned them.

Peter lifted his sword and smiled brightly causing an uproar from the crowd before sitting down. Madeline came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder making sure it was not the injured one. Caspian removed Peter's shield and Peter let out a hurt groan. Edmund walked over to him to examine his shoulder.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter offered his suggestion, "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

Edmund looked at his brother in an serious way and did not talk just listened to what his brother had to say, "You know you've always been there and I never really- OH!"

Edmund interrupted him by fixing his shoulder abruptly, "Save it for later."

Peter looked over at his 'wife' and smiled weakly, "How about a good luck kiss?"

Madeline kissed him softly, "If you die you should know that I'm going to run off and marry either your brother or Caspian."

Caspian and Edmund both turned to her and Peter. Edmund could not suppress a small chuckle knowing what Madeline was doing. Caspian did not much mind the idea, even if it was just a joke.

"Well then I suppose I have to survive this." Peter cracked a small laugh before returning to his unfinished business.

Edmund offered Peter his helmet, but Peter just shook his head and walked forward. Trying to show that he was just as capable as Peter, Miraz declined his helmet as well.

There was not nearly as much of a wait as there was in the previous round. It kept going until both Peter and Miraz were without swords. Peter finally had Miraz on his knees ready to end the battle when his good conscious sunk in.

"Now is not the time for chivalry, Peter." Edmund advised, but Peter looked down and walked away.

"Look out!" Madeline screeched when she saw Miraz grab a sword and run for Peter. Peter skillfully dodged it and stole the sword before running him through with it.

With his sword lifted toward Miraz's head Peter paused looking at the man kneeling in front of him, wounded.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted even though all the odds of living were against him.

Peter lowered his sword, "It's not mine to take." His teeth were clenched and he held the sword towards Caspian. Caspian approached slowly and took the sword from Peter. Peter walked away, picking up his sword on the way.

Madeline noticed Peter nod at Charlie and Charlie walking off. Her mind was briefly on this, however. She carefully hugged Peter not wanting to agitate any wounds, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm sorry to ruin your engagements with my surviving though." He playfully smirked at the girl and kissed her softly before turning to watch Caspian.

Caspian lifted the sword ready to take that one final slice to finally avenge his father.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you do have the makings of a Telmarine king." His uncle complimented in a way as to offend the prince.

Caspian yelled before striking the ground hard. When his uncle looked up he just looked him in the eye, "Not one like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian walked back and everyone cheered. Peter saw him glance at Madeline and for some ungodly reason he nudged her. She smiled and ran up to Caspian hugging him tightly, "I know you had some doubts, but you'll make an amazing king." Madeline kissed his cheek before returning to Peters side.

Peter regretted the decision as soon as he saw Caspian looking momentarily on cloud nine, he bent down to whisper to her, "I think the kiss was over the top."

"I disagree." Caspian mumbled causing Peter to grow more and more unhappy with his spur of the moment kindness.

"Treachery! They shot him!"

Madeline whipped her head around to see Miraz on the ground dead and a man screaming, "They murdered our king!"

The few Telmarines ran towards their army and Peter yelled to the Narnians, "Be ready!"

Then he quickly grabbed Madeline and kissed her, "I love you."

And in that moment someone screamed to Peter and he turned around to deal with the Telmarine soldier advancing towards him. With a quick slice to the throat the man was down and his helmet was off.

Madeline was too shocked to at first notice Charlie ride up on a horse. He grabbed her quickly and put her on with him riding away as fast as he could. Madeline couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene of the violent war. Her friends being murdered... her friends murdering others...

Instead of putting up a fight like Charlie, Peter and Jason had suspected she sat quietly.


	25. Don't Worry Your Pretty Little Head

**A/N: So of course i want to start off by apologizing for how long it took me to update, but I will get into excuses after I have thanked all of the readers! ^_^ And a huge thanks to WiseGirl747, princess emma of narnia, cool person who I shall call anoymomus, and Lady Syndra! you guys are totally the coolest :). And now for my excuses I have been swamped with school work and you guys should be disappointed in me I made a B :( I've had all A's the entire year. Also I had Science Fair stuff to do :P bleh, but you guys should know I won 1st place in my division so I is happy :3. Oh! This chapter is uber short ok guys and this is because there was nothing to really do here except give Maddie and Charlie a little bonding time and let you see how Maddie is feeling about all of this. It's kind of just a filler and the next will be much longer I promise :3**

**WiseGirl747: The straight jacket couldn't contain me I'm like freakin' Chris Angel I could get out ;P hehe and I shall let you in on a little secret I'm sure you've got nothing on my clumsiness the other day I ran smack into a pole at school (face first) I was looking at someone while I talked xP Caspian WILL get a kiss at the end... or will he? O.o the answer may never be revealed... at least until the end and yes I was shaking in my socks when I heard your laugh your friends must be like superheros not to be frightened by that and if you is still not betters I hope you get so soon (:**

Charlie had expected Madeline to throw a fit. He honestly expected it to be as dangerous for him to be with her as it would be on the battle field.

Madeline sat quietly in the forest on a tree stump they were a good bit away from the action, but Charlie was ready to grab her and run if the situation turned that way. Charlie sat beside the girl and looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Madeline nodded her head.

"See here's the thing I'm not stupid so I know you're not okay I asked, because I wanted you to tell me why you're not. So spill it." Charlie sighed.

"You know since we've gotten here the first time I haven't really helped at all besides maybe cheering people up occasionally. Even Lucy contributed to this war I guess and I've always said I didn't help because Peter, Jason and you never let me, but the thing is... I honestly know I couldn't. I just froze out there." Madeline hung her head a little.

"You do more than tell a joke and make people smile a little bit. And who cares if you froze out there. I mean bloody hell it was rather brutal, that's war Hun and no one expects you to be out in the front lines killing half of the army by yourself." Charlie put his arm around her shoulders pulling her a little closer to him in a reassuring hug.

Madeline sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's not like the movies at all..."

"That's because you don't know the people in the movies and well another big thing is movies are fake." Charlie chuckled a little bit.

"I know. I just didn't think I'd have to see these people killed so nonchalantly. I don't know if that's the right word, but my god they don't even know their names! I would be much more comforted if they knew them and wanted to kill them rather to kill them without a thought... it makes me angry." Madeline pouted.

"We're doing the same thing, Maddie. War isn't about one side being right and the other side knowing their wrong but they are going to continue to fight. Those Telmarine soldiers have probably been told bad stories about Narnians and think they need to be killed for their safety. More than usually both of the opposing sides will think they are right." Charlie explained to her.

"I know, but when you're out there in the midst of all this it's hard to think about who's right and what we're actually gaining from all this." Madeline told him.

Charlie made a fist with his hand and softly rubbed his knuckles on her head, "This is why we try to keep your pretty little head out of this."


	26. Why Yes She Did Just Slap Him

**A/N: I is so sowwy you guys! D: I know it has been so long, but I've been so ill lately I couldn't hardly keep anything down, I lost about 20 pounds and I had a headache that made me want to chop my head off and on top of that I still had school which I had to attend and I had a few majors tests I had to study for and take and I have ones coming up I've been preparing for and if we want to hold someone accountable for this is should be my immune system and geometry. They're the real bad guys here! But no seriously you guys I am dreadfully sorry and no that if I could have updated sooner I would have. Now on to more important matters my loyal faithful readers and reviewers whom I love (reviewers I know by username ;). WiseGirl747 and princess emma of narnia I do love your reviews. But yeah now less important things if it's any consolation I actually wrote a little of the war which I have never done 0.0 and I tried to make it longer. Also there are probably 2 or 3 chapters left in this ): But wait! I have already developed my characters and I am pleased to say that this will be a trilogy AND Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy will 'probably' realize they love my new OC's ^-^. I hopes you guys enjoy and know that I'm really sorry it took so long and my motivation to finish this is that I'm eager to start the 3rd story and I absolutely need at least one person to review and answer me a question 0.0 ok so we all know they have to separate, but Madeline and Peter will have a small amount of time together. Now, would it be ok if I got a little graphic with the two in a chapter? Will you guys like or be offended it'll be a bit important and I kind of want to do it for reasons well you'll see either way, but if you guys say neigh then it shan't be :3**

**WiseGirl747:Charlie will have someone but not Caspian because well I already have someone for him now! If push comes to shove I'll somehow jump into the story and take Charlie myself xD and I'm actually a ghost so I just slipped through the jacket 0.0 Sick all the time? Oh yes, I feel you there :P if you haven't already read ;P lol  
><strong>

The battle continued to rage on. They had already knocked out some of the ground under them, but the Telmarines were marching towards them. Susan, Caspian, Jason, Peter and Edmund were all sweating and bloodied from defending their people and their land.

It seemed endless, but at least the five could say they were holding their own. However, Peter was a tad bit distracted. His wife was off hopefully somewhere far far away from here with one of his competitors. He would much rather her be with Charlie than here though. His sister was out there looking for Aslan and by God he hoped she found him soon. He had to worry about his family here. The ones here wielding swords and shooting arrows.

Jason was almost as concerned as Peter. The love of his life was in the midst of them killing random guys so her life would not cease to end. His sister and best friend were off somewhere. Everyone of them were plagued with some sort of distraction luckily they seemed to keep themselves focused enough to stay on task.

Out of the corner of Peter's eye he saw Caspian tumble down into the very small scale ravine they had created.

Caspian rolled over onto his back and desperately tried to pull himself up and find his weapon. He saw the general that had been close to his uncle's side pull out a mace and run at him. He raised the weapon to strike and stopped the weapon in midair. Caspian had managed to lift himself up on his elbows. He was breathing heavily and scare as he laid there waiting for his death. The general just stood there looking down at him, contemplating. That was until thick bulky roots of a well established tree protruded from the man and grabbed him beating him across the ground a few times until unconscious.

Caspian stumbled up with his sword and staggered over to Peter. He was amazed he had heard these stories, but it was much more amazing watching the trees leap from the ground and march with the army. A small smile crept on Peter's face and he turned to Caspian, "Lucy."

There was one less thing they all had to worry about.

The Telmarines flung one of their boulders in the catapults at them. The roots of a tree sprung underground and crushed the catapult into slivers of wood.

Cheers erupted from the Narnians. "For Aslan!" They charged towards the Telmarines and a horn sounded off as the Telmarines seemed to be retreating, drawing them to the river.

Lord Sopespain stopped his horse on the bridge. His men followed suit coming to a halt. The Narnians with Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Jason, and Susan leading them drew to a stop to, but they still held their ground and put a bit of distance between the country's army.

Lucy stood on the other end of the bridge. She reached into her belt and pulled out her small dagger and held her stance as if she were prepared to take them all on cavalry included. Lord Sopespain looked back at the army behind him and then back towards Lucy. A giant majestic lion was taking his stance beside her. He raised his sword "Charge!"

Aslan let out a bone-chilling roar and they stopped in their steps. They all looked down the water it was suddenly moving. They looked to their side and a giant unnatural wave moving toward them. The Telmarines began rushing off of the bridge and out of the water, but stopped in a bit of a shock as the wave turned into the form of a giant.

His focus on the bridge made most of them jump into the water. He tore away and lifted up the middle segment of the bridge and when it was at his eye level only Lord Sopespian and his horse remained on it. The man of water dived into the bridge and just like that it was over.

Now they had Narnians on the other side of the river taking the weapons of Telmarines as they one by one admitted their defeat.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian marched toward Aslan. Jason was doing what Peter wanted to do he had taken a horse and run off to find Madeline and Charlie. Honestly Caspian would have been ok with the job to, but he and Peter knew they knew to be here. When they were in front of Aslan they dropped to their knees.

Lucy stood there smiling by Aslan. "Rise kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan's voice was something in a completely different realm for Caspian. It was deep and calming and so deliberate and although it was soothing and peaceful it was full of power; of so much magnificence it was a bit frightening as well.

Peter, Susan and Edmund both stood up, but Caspian stayed in his bow. "All of you."

Caspian looked up at him, "I do not think I am ready."

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan's voice was full of assurance.

Caspian stood up slowly, but confidently. He looked to Edmund and then to Peter and Susan. Interrupting their moment was a small mouse parade. Two of the mice were carrying a makeshift stretcher which bore Reepicheep. They set him on the ground and Lucy quickly dropped to her knees dropping a bit of the juice of the fire-flower in his mouth.

Reepicheep gasped as he stood up, "Oh! Thank you your majesty. Thank you."

"Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." Reepicheep praise, but when he went to bow he stumbled and saw that he in fact now no longer wore a tail, he stood up and used his paws to cover the stub left, "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion."

Reepicheep turned to Lucy, "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that."

"You could have a go."

Aslan chucked, "It becomes you well small one."

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan told him.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Reepicheep defended himself.

All of Reepicheep's mouse army grabbed their tails and drew their swords, "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Aslan chuckled a bit more, "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people."

And like that Reepicheep's tail was back in the picture, "Look! Thank you my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Aslan chuckled again, "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

They all looked toward Trumpkin and he slowly and reluctantly walked forward and bowed in front of Aslan. Aslan let out another roar, this time in a teasing matter, but it still frightened Trumpkin.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked in a patronizing tone with a smile.

Trumpkin looked over at Lucy. Point taken.

They all chuckled a bit. Alsan smiled a bit and turned to Peter, I do believe there is someone you wanted to see. Peter turned his head so he was looking behind him. He saw Madeline, Jason and Charlie all quickly approaching.

He smiled a huge, goofy grin and Madeline returned it. She started running through the water and stumbling a bit and causing herself to get mostly wet. Peter chuckling a little bit and seeing her struggling met her halfway.

Madeline leaped into his arms and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Peter kissed her back and spun her around a bit. She was laughing contagiously and he began to laugh a bit as well. "Wait put me down!" She giggled.

Peter did as she wished and looked down at his wife who was standing in front of him in the water. She now had a very serious look on her face. She lightly slapped him. It was not hard enough to cause any pain or leave a mark, but enough so that it got people's attention, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again Peter. My god! I could have handled myself out there."

Peter's wide eyes shrank and he kissed her again. He broke away just enough so he could rest his forehead on hers and smile at her, "I do pray there is not a next time for that."


	27. You Missed Silly

**A/N: So yeah I updated again! (: and I'm already writing the other chapter you guys I think we might make it through this story :D! But on to more important matter I wish to thank my wonderful readers and oh so wonderful reviewers because you guys are the bestest! So a HUGE thanks to princess emma of narnia and WiseGirl747! Reviews make my days ^-^! So I changed my mind about where I was going with that so I didn't go graphic, but the first part is very important to the ending and the last part is just to be sweetness between Peter and Madeline in case you guys need reassurance that they love each other =/! I hope you guys enjoy! (:**

**WiseGirl747: Yesh you can fight off my OC for her in the next story xD don't worry she's pretty weak I think you could take her LOL Oh no I've said too much now 0.0... Oh my gosh I haven't a clue why I get sick, but surgery sounds awful ): I hate the idea of being numbed or put like to sleep so I'd practically die if I had to go through surgery D: When I broke my wrist (in two places cause I'm cool like that B)] I decided that it wouldn't be a big deal and they weren't going to give me a shot to knock me out or numb me that I needed to be fully aware of what was going on and well yeah... that wasn't fun )': and just because you asked me to update I did ;) LOL  
><strong>

Once the rest of the Telmarines had surrendered it, they were all able to return to Telmar. Lucy and Madeline had not seen it during the attack and they had not seen their friends fall their either. It did raise a few unpleasant memories for Peter, Susan, Jason, Charlie and Caspian, but to Lucy and Madeline it was a new pretty place with a lovely castle in which they would stay the rest of their visit.

Madeline and Peter would be bunking together of course as well as Jason and Susan. Lucy, Charlie and Edmund were all offered separate rooms but Charlie and Edmund opted to bunk together to save space as long as there was two beds in the too. Caspian of course already had a room.

Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Susan and Jason were already shut up in their rooms for the night. Madeline was waiting for Peter in theirs and Peter and Charlie had taken a walk.

"So, Madeline told me about you two." Peter started awkwardly.

"Sorry, dude." Charlie was not really sure what he was supposed to say. He did not know if they were about to throw down and physically fight over the woman of their dreams or perhaps bash each other with verbal insults.

"You'll... take care of her this time too right?" Peter looked down.

"You want...? Seriously?"

"I'm not going to enjoy you being with her I'm too jealous for that, but since I don't want her miserable. I mean I have to weigh my options and say you're the best choice, right?"

"Pshh I think so." Charlie smiled weakly at him. He saw where he was coming from. Madeline was very addicting. One breath with her and then you are in too deep. If you let her in then you are infected and there's no cure. Charlie had no doubt that Peter wouldn't find anyone else and if he did it wouldn't be anything like it was with Madeline, "Look, I know where you're saying. I'll resume what I was doing before we even came her. The 'best friend' that sabotaged every date and pointed out a flaw in every guy that looked her way. I can't promise I won't try to pursue anything with her, and if that does happen you know it won't ever be like what you guys have. I wish that wasn't good enough for me, but it is I'm kind of pathetic if you haven't noticed."

Charlie and Peter chuckled a bit and Peter fished through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

Charlie nodded, "Sure."

Peter handed him the piece of paper, "Could you read that and stuff."

"I guess." Charlie sighed.

"Thanks Charlie. For everything." Peter told him with genuine gratefulness in his voice as he turned around and went to retire in his quarters.

"Peter!" Madeline exclaimed excitedly as her spouse entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"Did you miss me?" Peter chuckled as he quickly changed into pants he could sleep in comfortably sleep in he decided to leave the shirt off. He slid into bed with Madeline.

"Isn't it nice to be on an actual bed with pillows and soft sheets? Oh my god I never thought I'd miss wearing a nightgown." Madeline rolled onto her side and smiled at him.

Peter also turned so he was facing him. "Do you remember our second anniversary?"

She grinned a bit confused with his random question, "Yeah, Susan wanted to throw us a party and they kept me upstairs all day, because they wanted it to be like it was our wedding day and I only had half of the day with you. Why?"

"I was just thinking about that moment when they finally let you come down. I don't know, but I was as nervous as I was our wedding day and I just stood there waiting and then you finally began your decent. You were so beautiful. Well you're beautiful every second of everyday, but it was different you know? I hadn't seen you all day and then I guess I forgot how breathtaking you are. I did lose my breath for a moment when I first caught a glimpse. You were so graceful walking down the stairs and all eyes were on you, but I didn't really notice anyone else. You started to blush and I just stood their like an idiot with that grin on my face and I knew I looked like a moron, but I couldn't help it. You're eyes sparkled and they lit up the room it was like meeting you for the first time. Like I knew you, but there was no way you could even know I existed. I felt like Romeo I saw you and I wanted you all to myself and I forgot for a second I already had you and I was extremely jealous of everyone, but then you started walking towards me and I remembered that you were mine and all the other men and women could look all they wanted, but two years ago that day you said 'I do' with me and it got me thinking. Would you like to know what I was thinking about?" Peter confessed.

Madeline's eyes were starting to get glassy and she managed to squeak out a simple yes without letting one of the tears gathered around her eyes fall.

"How you must be insane. You could have a pick of anyone in the world and you chose me."

"I wish you would hush knowing good and well that I am decently intelligent. We both know that you're the one that's too good for me and the proof is I can only remember one distinct thing about that party. And that's when I was walking down those stairs I felt so clumsy like I was about to take a tumble down every single one. I was taking deep breathes which was really hard, because that dress they poured me into was a bit too tight for my taste and I couldn't hardly breathe and then I saw you and I remembered our wedding reception where you gave me your jacket and untied my corset for me. That's the moment when I smiled really lamely."

"You told me that night, that there was nothing I could do the rest of that night that would feel as good as what I just did," Peter laughed, "I was so red. Like you said things like that all the time, I was so nervous though."

"Well at least I wasn't lying, okay?" Madeline smirked a little bit as she teased the man.

"Well, I'll make up for it now then." He told her and pushed her over lightly so she was laying flat on her back. Then he rolled over and moved himself so that he was hovering over her thin figure.

"If you think you can." Madeline challenged.

"I can at least try," Peter bent down slowly after a quick glance at her lips.

As the space between the two disappeared their eyelids got heavier and their anticipation grew, but neither was comfortable with speeding up the process, because the build up was one of the best parts. When their lips finally touched it was not the familiar feel of their partner's lip in an everyday normal kiss, but it was not like kissing a stranger. It was much like their first kiss, new, but oh so pleasant. The only difference was the fact that they were not unsure. Peter and Madeline knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were in love with each other and did not have to sort out their feelings.

Peter broke away slightly. Their eyes were still closed and their lips just barely touching. Peter ran one of his fingers down Madeline's skin, savoring the smooth and soft feeling of it. Madeline's skin was not scarred and rough from being in combat. It was refreshing. His fingers came in contact with the short silky nightgown that she wore on her thin frame. He gently snaked his hands under the material and drug a finger across her stomach sending a chill down her spine.

Madeline ran her hand up and down his back and torso softly caressing his upper body much better than any shirt in his opinion.

Peter shivered and sighed, "Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

"I think I might." Madeline smiled against his lips.

"I missed you so much." Peter told her and kissed her lips again.

She broke away just a bit to reply, "I've been right here."

Peter sat up and pulled her in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Peter pulled her nightgown off of her and pressed their bare chests together closing in any space they had between them. Their bodies seemed to fit together like a puzzle piece.

"Look at this. You fit perfectly. That means this is where you're supposed to stay. Just like this." Peter wrapped his arms around her and attempted to pull her closer.

Madeline chuckled a little bit, "It might be a little difficult to do things if we were always like this, you know?"

Peter chuckled and smiled a bit and kissed her forehead, "I don't care."

Madeline smirked a bit, "Either way you missed."

"What was I supposed to be aiming for?" Peter smiled brightly.

"My lips silly."

Peter shot again, hitting the target dead in the center this time.


	28. Forever and Always

**A/N: So yeah you guys this update didn't take forever either ^-^ I'm quite proud. However, this is it you guys, You're Such A Killjoy has come to and end with chapter and I tried to make it long and special, but I probably failed ): I'm kind of sad to see it end, but I'm also kind of excited to get the other started (: but onto more important thing I would like to mention how much I appreciate the readers and my reviewers! So thanks so much to princess emma of narnia and WiseGirl747! I really appreciate it you guys and I just hope you look out for the third installment Who Needs Air? :D It should be up within the next few days (: also look up the song it will provide you with a little insight plus it's great (: Enjoy the finale you guys!**

**WiseGirl747: I know right? I was so proud of myself for the amount of sweetness in this chapter! :D But yeah who actually wants to go through surgery ): It sounds rather frightening to me. But on a happier not I run into poles all the time and trip down stairs and this might cheer you up because it made me laugh and when it happened I was like "Oh god I gotta put this in the author's note xD". As I was getting out of my vehicle and walking into the school grounds my phone had just updated my email, because I was bored and just posted the chapter not very long ago I decide to go through them and I see the review alert and then I was reading your review and then I tripped and fell flat on my face xD and I was thinking 'how ironic is this?" :D  
><strong>

Madeline was awoken by the sun shining through the windows. She rolled over. Peter must have let her sleep in. She yawned and took a few minutes before pulling herself of the bed and dressed herself. Roughly 10 minutes later she found herself presentable and was able to leave the confinement of the bedroom.

She began walking down the hallways of the large castle that was unfamiliar to her. Madeline stopped dead in her tracks. She was almost certain she knew the way to the kitchen. If she could find the way their then certainly she could at least ask for assistance.

As she continues to walk the corridors she only seemed to get herself more and more lost. In a desperate state she placed her left hand on the wall and started walking again not one removing it from the mostly smooth surface. Unfortunately this did not seem to help either.

"What are you doing?"

Madeline jumped a little bit, startled by the voice then she turned around, "Umm they said if you get lost in a maze or something you can keep your left hand on the wall or something and find your way out. I don't really know, but I was lost so yeah."

Caspian chuckled a bit, "Would you like me to escort you somewhere?"

Madeline shrugged, "I'd say yes, but I haven't a clue where I am going."

Caspian laughed and took her hand off the wall and into his and started to pull her in directions she would never remember, "Well I might as well just take you where I am going then. Aslan was going to address the country I assumed you were already there."

"I didn't even know. Like I woke up and I haven't encountered a single soul I was starting to think you all abandoned me, 'cause you're mean or something." Madeline laughed.

"Well, I'll take you, but first I want you to come with me." Caspian told her and they started in a new direction.

They wound up in what Madeline assumed was Caspian's bedroom. He dropped her hand and went over to plunder through a drawer. Her sighed as if he found what he had been looking for and walked over to her, "My professor gave this to me, when I was younger. Hold your hand."

Madeline did as she was instructed and she held out her hand with her palm open and facing upwards. Caspian opened his clenched fist and let something relatively small and cold fall into her hand. Madeline looked over the object that she now held.

Madeline took hold of the gold chain with two fingers and let it fall out to where it was extended fully. The white stone with the lion protectively wrapped around it brought a smile to her mouth, "I haven't seen this since well we left."

"I figured. You were always my favorite in the stories my professor told me. Only I just find out they weren't just stories."

"I don't know why I was your favorite, there were many others to choose from," By this time, Madeline and Caspian had started walking again to where everyone was gathered, "There was Lucy, the one that was so small and courageous and had the biggest heart. Susan, she was like the smart heroine. Edmund, the traitor that wound up fixing everything. Peter, the brave, chivalrous knight who thought of nothing but keeping his family and friends safe. Charlie and Jason who were humorous and also helped the White Witch from reigning. I was just... there I guess. I really didn't do anything."

Madeline was chuckling, but Caspian had a feeling she was actually taking her word seriously, "Are you joking? Sure, you didn't fight in the actual war, but you provided so much support for everyone. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and even your brother and friend. Now don't get me wrong here of course the others provided great contributions for out country, but so did you. Even now. Madeline would you like to know a secret?"

Madeline sighed a bit, "Sure."

"From the time when I first heard of you in stories I had a little boy's crush on you. Always comparing other little girls to you and then I saw you in person and I knew why Peter was so hasty with his courting you, who wouldn't be? You were stunning. And then I talked to you after they all decided to attack the castle and I do remember what you said, 'Straighten those shoulders. I know the weight of the world is a lot to carry, but you look like you should be able to handle it a little more gracefully.' I wasn't quite sure how to take it, but I knew then that it wasn't just your looks that got Peter. You shouldn't act like you've done nothing for Narnia." Caspian told her story, "I'm not even going to go into how I felt when you kissed me on the cheek."

Madeline smiled at Caspian before joining Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Jason, and Charlie as well as Aslan and a few other who were standing in front of them. Caspian began his speech and Madeline gently nudged Peter and whispered, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I had to talk to Aslan briefly." Peter laced his fingers with hers and squeezed them tightly. The look in this eyes was very moles but he gave her a weak smile.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings, queens and guardians. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan told them.

Madeline knew what was coming next as much as she hated it, but she simply stood there and bit her lip keeping her tears from flowing.

"I will go. I will accept the offer" The general from before spoke and stepped forward.

"So will we." A woman who was holding a baby stepped forward as well with another man following behind her.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan told them and let out a deep breath.

A tree that had been near the began to twist and contort itself so that there was a makeshift doorway in the middle. Aslan nodded ever so slightly to them and they walked through. Although you could see through the hole in the tree when they walked through they were simply gone.

This obviously confused and frightened the crowd because someone in it began to shout, "Where did they go? They killed them! How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

"Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will gladly take 11 mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered valiantly.

Peter looked at Madeline, then to Aslan and then stepped forward, Madeline's hand still in his, "We'll go."

She knew it. She saw it coming. And here it was.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

Peter looked down at Madeline regretfully and unlaced their fingers, "Come on. Our time's up." He walked toward Caspian and handed him his sword, "After all... we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took it from him, "I will look after it until you return."

"That's just it. We're not coming back." Susan stated.

"We're not?" Lucy inquired.

Madeline looked to Jason and Charlie both of their heads were down. Madeline just sighed and took a step or two and stood beside her brother, laying her head solemnly on his shoulder.

"You two are. At least, I think he means you two." Peter told Edmund and Lucy.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan clearly puzzled at why her siblings and close friends could not return with her and Edmund.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Peter, Susan, Madeline, Jason and Charlie have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their world."

"It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be... but it's all right. One day you'll see, too." Peter tried to comfort his sister.

Madeline left her brother's side, giving him and Susan a little bit of time before they left. They were hugging each other exchanging a few goodbye kisses. Madeline walked over to Caspian, "Hold out your hand." She whispered so quietly Caspian almost didn't hear her.

He held out his hand. Madeline dropped her necklace into his hand, "I don't think I'll be able to take it back and I don't want it to just disappear. So, I think you might be the best person to keep it for me." Caspian nodded and she gave him a hug.

Then Madeline walked over to Edmund, "So yeah..."

"I could deal without the others, but coming back without you will just be... boring." Edmund tried to joke a bit, but then the girl gave him a hug.

Then it was off to Susan who had just separated from Jason. Without asking Madeline pulled the girl into a hug, but Susan didn't mind at all and just went along with it, "Make sure your brother doesn't replace me?"

"If you do the same for me." Madeline chuckled knowing that if she didn't laugh she would wind up crying.

"It's a deal."

"Maddie." Lucy sniffled a bit and hugged Madeline tightly.

"Lucy if you start crying then I'm gonna cry and that's not gonna be fun." Madeline smiled a little bit although tears were already starting to stream down her face. When Madeline pulled away she leaned down and whispered in the younger girl's ear, "I want you to sabotage any other date your brother has."

Lucy just smiled and nodded.

The only one left to say goodbye to now was Peter Pevensie. She had actually been avoiding it this entire time, because she was not quite sure she could handle saying goodbye to him. But then again it was much better than the last time.

"So this is it, huh?" Madeline sighed trying to stop from crying, but she realized it was utterly futile.

Peter ran his thumb across her cheek, "No, we'll see each other again.I have a feeling. We'll just have to wait a bit longer this time love."

"You'd be willing to wait for me?" Madeline asked quickly wiping away some of the tears on her cheeks.

"As long as I have to. I love you Madeline Pevensie. I like calling you that more than Stone I hope that's ok. That's how I'd like to remember you." Peter smiled weakly.

"I love you too. And I like the way Madeline Pevensie sounds more than Madeline Stone too." Madeline tried to smile back.

Peter handed Madeline a piece of paper and kissed her lips softly letting them linger for a bit, not really wanting to loose the feel of them, "Read that when you get back?"

Madeline just nodded.

"Come on." Peter sighed and instructed his family and friends.

The sad march through the trees left everyone with a melancholy taste in their mouthes. It didn't seem right.

Madeline, Jason, and Charlie found themselves where they were before they had returned to Narnia. A few feet away from the car. Madeline unfloded the paper and read silently to herself.

"_**Madeline,**_

_**I knew since we first got back here that I couldn't stand losing you again. Even from the beginning when you acted as if you barely knew me to the end where we were back to where we were before we left the first time. I love you will all of my heart and I always will and I don't think there will ever be room for anyone else and you don't have to worry about me even looking. You though. I asked Charlie to take care of you until I was back with you. If you were with any other guy I would be crushed. Honestly, I was crushed with Charlie, but if you're with him I don't have to worry about some other guy coming in and stealing you from me. Although I trust you would never go. I'll be counting the days until our eyes meet and our lips touch once more.**_

_** Yours Forever and Always,**_

_** Peter Pevensie" **_


End file.
